Silent Games- Knight (Book 4 Side Story)
by Lady Raksha
Summary: Young Panthra is probably the most spoiled child in the Capitol. She gets anything she asks for and her life is perfect. But everyone has secrets and one drives her to betray her family and later risk everything. (Side story to my Book 4 "Silent Games". Involves Lavinia but isn't told from her POV).
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own "Hunger Games" (wishful thinking). That world and the characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I claim all original characters.  
**

**A/N: So this came to me just last night and it turned out so beautiful... I had to continue (Yes I'm quoting Edna Mode here). **

**For new readers to my stories: This will be more interesting if you've read Silent Games up through Chapter 41... It'll make the first part of this make sense and not spoil that story. But if you still want to read this then just skip the first section of this chapter.  
**

**For current readers: All right I lied, but unknowingly. So the next email alert you get about my stories isn't for "Silent Games" but a spinoff. I wanted to do a POV change in "Silent Games" since there's some interesting stuff going on that Vixen isn't around for but I wanted to share. After some advice from 'Sohypothetically' I decided against that idea (thanks, this way is better ^_^). Instead you'll get more detail about a character that up until last night I didn't really explore. I promise to get back to Vixen soon since this is (supposed to be) a short story. **

* * *

**Silent Games- Knight**

_You're being taken to Messalina. There's a problem and I don't have to explain so you're just going to have to keep up and play along,_ I sign to Vixen.

"What are you telling her," the snapper asks.

I really don't care what they're names are so I've just done up nicknames. Snapper suits this one anyway. Writing a curt reply I hand it to her.

"Touchy," she replies.

My orders are simple: Get Vixen cleaned up and in costume and then take her to Messalina. After that I'm to come straight back to the Control Room. Under no circumstances am I to stick around since there's a show to put on.

The knights dismiss the Peacekeepers before acknowledging Vixen. "Her Majesty is expecting you."

The doors to the Great Hall open long enough to allow the knights and her through before closing again. I stare at the doors, my eyes narrowing. She better come out of this thing alive or I'm going to kill her.

* * *

"How is our young princess doing?" Grandfather asks teasingly.

But I'm not in the mood for his games. I love him, but I spent so many more years hating him. Hated him and my parents… at least the parents everyone thought I had. Never did meet my biological father out of my mother's fear her husband would find out. Doesn't matter, what Victor would have anything to do with the product of a night they never wanted? There were some exceptions but mine wouldn't be one of them.

I found out when I was fifteen. Someone came to my house and threatened my mother that if she didn't help him out with something, that he would tell my father the truth. But he didn't understand one rule: You don't threaten a Panthra. All she had to do was tell her father and the man disappeared before dawn the next day. But the damage was done and I never trusted her again.

It was out of spite that I started attending the meetings. This sort of thing would be an embarrassment for my family if anyone found out. At first I thought it was all talk this new world with new laws, elections, and no Hunger Games. But then I realized they were being serious.

I knew I should back out, to report them, but I was too curious what they planned to do. That and I knew what would happen to them if they did. I liked these people too much and couldn't do that. They knew I shouldn't be trusted but the idea of converting me to their viewpoint was just too much fun to pass up.

The next year I watched the Hunger Games differently than I ever had before. I did see them as kids, kids that were my age. How was it that I ever enjoyed this sort of thing?

After that I opened my eyes to what was around me. My mother's crimes paled in comparison to what others were doing. But that was no excuse. Father wasn't much better and Grandfather was the worst of them all. I didn't care if they were family I wanted to see the fall of the Capitol.

* * *

Then someone slipped. Peacekeepers started asking questions about two of our friends. The others managed to stall them for a few weeks stating that they left on a tour of the arenas and would be back soon enough. At least that's what they told them. But eventually they realized we were only stalling. And then the hunt began.

A friend of my mother's came over with the news. As a member of the hunting party some details are just too delicious not to share. Runaways provided good sport for the time between the Hunger Games. There were points for a kill but even more for a successful capture. The fewer injuries the more points because of the fate that would await them when they returned home. She won the hunt. Aeneas was dead and his girlfriend was just turned over to the surgeons to be turned into an Avox. They left to celebrate soon after.

It didn't take long for me to hack into my father's account to confirm the report. I went straight to my friend's house to tell him. I needed to talk to someone who would let me cry about this since I couldn't do it at home. He was acting all weird, but I was so horrified by what I just heard that I wasn't paying attention to the signs until it was too late.

"I'm really sorry, Aurelia."

"What did you do?" I whisper. I know the answer even before the Peacekeepers rush into the room. I've seen the look of betrayal one too many times in my life.

* * *

Grandfather walked into the interrogation room stunned. No one dared to torture me yet, not with my grandfather being Marcus Panthra. The evidence against me was damning and there was no way to spin it and especially not to him. I didn't even try.

My hate for my grandfather reached a new low when they asked him if they should proceed in questioning me.

"If you really think you can get something out of her," Grandfather scoffed. "I did train her to resist interrogation. It might be interesting to see if she paid attention to her lessons."

* * *

They did try and I will _never_ recount those weeks to anyone. Johanna Mason would have some idea though. At the end, Grandfather came in with a satisfied smirk.

"So the only thing they've managed to get out of you was that you hate the Capitol and everyone in it. Got to say I'm impressed. You're friend broke down on the first day."

I don't have the strength to even glare at him let alone look at him.

"Tell me," he says amused. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"You can't begin to imagine how much I hate you," I croak.

He kneels beside me and whispers in my ear in a tone I've never heard from him before, "There was nothing I could do for you. There still isn't."

"Go to he-."

I don't finish telling him where he should go when a coughing fit strikes me. Who knew those would be my last words in this life.

* * *

**A/N for readers of "Silent Games": Am I forgiven for the delay?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm an Avox. That's what our kind is called. Our ranks are made up of a bunch of Capitol traitors, runaways, or people that learned something that they shouldn't. There were other types, but those were the reasons everyone associated with an Avox.

Lavinia and I are a special type that land us positions in the Training Center. We're going to see up close and personal what two tributes go through before entering the arena. The very thing we wanted to stop. Lavinia gets the district that she was captured just outside of and me? I'm seven floors down… the floor that belongs to my father's district.

There's no point in saying anything about adjusting to my new life. What was that in comparison of two children that would never see home again? Of seeing a different side of what it was to be a victor. My ignored miserable existence is nothing compared to that.

My father doesn't even give me a second glance. How would Drite Braddock recognize a daughter he doesn't even know he has? Even with all my makeup, wigs, accessories, and richly decorated clothing gone and looking more like a girl from the district none of them see me for what I am.

But by the third year, someone pieces it together. Up until now I didn't react much to any of the tributes, but this time it's different. This year the tribute from District Five is my cousin, Finch Braddock.

I knew everything there was to know about the Braddock's before all of this. Ever since I learned who my birth father was I bought everything: his games, Victory Tour, interview clips in following years… everything. I knew that Drite and Finch's father, Res, were cousins but they had grown up as brothers. I knew that Res married the daughter of another victor, Clea Welkin. That they had a daughter, Finch, and a son, Donner, but that Clea died in childbirth.

Despite warnings to ignore me, Finch was very curious. After the third night of training I was busy serving dinner. Drite asked for more soup and as I was serving him I looked up. Finch's eyes were narrowed suspiciously as they darted from her uncle to me and back again.

Quickly I finished serving and backed away. But it was too late. The look on her face after that told me she knew. Too many things are similar: our frame, the crve of our noses, and our eyes. Now that I don't wear the colored lenses my mother forced me to wear anyone can see that Drite and I have the same blue eyes with a hint of green.

So when I finish up tidying her room the last night of training she asks says, "You're Uncle Drite's daughter, aren't you?"

In that moment I had a choice, ignore the question and everything would go on like normal or answer her question and be punished later.

Thora, who had been standing at the door, interrupts, "Avox, I indulged myself a little on some snacks. Clean it up, please, before the bugs get to the crumbs."

I nod my head, not to her who now stands beside her tribute, but to Finch. As I leave the room I hear something else.

"Did you know that she's-"

"Direct orders only, Finch," snaps Thora. In a lower tone she adds, "Don't cause trouble for your cousin."

They know! I want to run out the door and shout at the top of my lungs. But I can't and so I go directly to Thora's room and clean up the small mess she's made. Did they ever tell Drite?

I watch those games more intently than I ever had before. For once I really want a specific tribute out. Not because they entertain me but because of the person that they are. My blood… blood that I'm proud of. But it's not to be. Second place doesn't grant a tribute their life.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the next games I'm removed from the Training Center. The Capitol had their fun trying to see if I'd crack, or someone worked out my parentage, or whatever and now they're going to kill me. But that isn't the case. Despite the risk, my mother wants to see me. What does a dying woman have to lose anyway?

I don't react to finding out that my father was killed in an arson fire two years ago. Don't care that the 'friend' that turned me in committed suicide a week into my torture. That my mother's heart was broken when she found out her daughter was a traitor.

No that wasn't it… I've seen what happens when thing that precious to her are mistreated. My father lightly kicked our dog out of the way and she, well both of us, had a fit. At the time of my arrest I had been her favorite doll. I was someone that she could dress up, show off, and brag about to her friends. Yes I was an embarrassment, I at least succeeded doing that, but I was still her daughter.

Her heart broke because of what was happening to me and there was nothing she could do about it that wouldn't get her killed. So in the end she's just like the districts unwilling to defend her young out of fear of the Capitol.

She reaches a hand out to me, but I don't come. I can be just as cruel as anyone else in my family. I learned my lessons well.

"Get over here," Grandfather snaps. Still I don't move. He can dish out whatever punishment he wants. I'm already in constant pain, but I've learned to ignore it over the years.

Mother starts to cry uncontrollably. Unlike the others I've seen her use over the years, these are real. Grandfather holds on to her hand as she just stares at me.

"Daddy, please? She's my baby."

"I will speak with Coriolanus," he promises. "Rest now."

* * *

The fact that I've been forbidden from any physical contact with other humans for the past few years is what makes me give in. As soon as she's dead my respite from my life as an Avox will be over. After this I will either be killed or sent back to the Training Center and the rules will still be in place. I am Avox and I'm to be ignored.

I used to crave this sort of attention. My parents would leave me alone with the Avoxes until I was old enough to go to my own parties. They'd get replaced so often I never really attached to them. I wish I knew their names and what happened to them. But when my mother was home I wanted her to hold me. And now I let her hold me like she did when I was a small child and I her favorite thing in the world. During that time I remain quietly miserable as she acknowledges my existence. In her own way, she really did love me but I'm past being able to forgive her.

Grandfather comes in and wakes her up by gently rubbing her face, "Sweetie?"

That's when I notice her breathing. It's shallower than it should be. She really is dying.

"Daddy?" she whispers.

He cups her face tenderly. "They won't hurt her anymore. She's going to come live with me."

I wonder if he knew in that moment that I felt even more wretched than I had in the three years of being an Avox.

* * *

This man's blood or not, I receive no special treatment. I clean the mansion just like everyone else. After three years in the Training Center I don't mind so much even the more demeaning jobs. The others don't treat me any different and that's probably because they don't know. They'd hate me if they knew or at least I would if the situation was reversed.

Gaius is the chief over all of us. As a former Peacekeeper he knows how to keep the ranks in line. His transformation into an Avox happened a few years before mine. He overheard something he shouldn't have and that was the only reason they needed to remove his tongue. I wanted to laugh that those idiots didn't know they had an informant for the Rebellion in their hands. That secret was one of many he passed on to the Turncoats. But that's not something I found out until later.

One day the familiar bellow of "Gaius!" could be clearly heard within the mansion's intercom system. As always Gaius stood up calmly and went to find where the master was and what he wanted. Gaius was the only one to be called by name and the rest of us were addressed as "Avox" or simply "you".

Normally when he returned he would select a few of us to complete a task or tasks depending on Grandfather's mood. Today is not all that different when Gaius selects me to help him with something in the Master Bedroom.

One redeeming quality of my Grandfather is that he doesn't touch his servants or let anyone else dally with them. So having a female Avox go up alone to any of the bedrooms didn't cause any gossip or sympathy later from the others. All our master would want is something cleaned, rearranged, or prepared nothing more.

How little did I know that everything would change that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Grandfather stares at me with his arms folded in front of him, "You know I'm rather disappointed, Aurelia."

I blink as he says my name for the first time in years. Whatever game he wants to play, I'm not interested. Instead I stare at a painting of his favorite victor just behind him. Doesn't matter how many years she's been dead, Falon Dawnson still has a prominent place in this room. It's a rather nice painting of her wearing a green dress and a smirk on her face probably from when she was eighteen or something. Wonder if he keeps it there as a reminder he can break anyone. Well, it's a reminder to me that I might have an extra aunt or uncle and cousins in District Five.

Grandfather sighs, "And she's not even listening to me."

I did hear that part and just roll my eyes. Will he tell me what he wants me to do so I can get it done and leave?

He checks his watch, "Well, it's almost time. Gaius would you do the honors?"

Gaius goes into the closet with a set of keys. A hand-scanner is revealed which doesn't surprise me. But when it's Gaius and not Grandfather that places his hand on it my eyes widen. But then I suppose that he'd need access to whatever it is so that could be cleaned as well. However when a panel moves to the side revealing a room and not a safe my curiosity peaks more than it has in years.

"Inside if you please."

I look at Gaius, who has always looked out for the rest of us, for assurance. I guess it's stupid to trust someone again but really what would be one more betrayal? When he nods I walk into the room. Once inside the panel moves back into place and a sudden rush of panic hits me since I don't like tight spaces.

Gaius motions that it's all right. But that doesn't stop me from jumping when a computer screen flares to life. Two people that seem vaguely familiar to me appear with an office as a backdrop.

"Good Evening, Mayor Peaks, Mr. Peaks," Grandfather says acknowledging both in turn.

_"Marcus," _says the man.

No one ever calls him by his first name especially someone who is district.

"I'm hearing an unsettling rumor about a pair of your grandchildren finding out about a rebellion brewing within your district."

Mayor Peaks sighs and curtly says, _"Yep. Not sure what we're going to do with them. When they're separated they each get into some kind of trouble but when they're together then they're the ones causing it!"_

_ "Can't imagine what side of the family they get _that_ from,"_ the man says.

Everyone is laughing. Why is everyone laughing? Don't they know that they'll get their grandchildren killed talking to him? What am I talking about? This sort of thing would get their entire family executed.

_"You going to introduce us?" _the woman asks.

Grandfather shakes his head, "Where are my manners? Blane and Pepper, this is my granddaughter, Aurelia. Aurelia, Mayor Pepper Peaks and her husband Blane Peaks."

_"Hello," _they both say in turn.

He introduced me as his granddaughter? Why? When I became Avox standard procedure around this place is to declare that family member dead. I'm supposed to be nothing to him now. And now all of a sudden I'm family again?

"Well don't be rude," Grandfather says to me.

I do the only thing I can do and wave.

Blane squints to get a better look at me and then slight surprise registers across his face. Yes, he knows I'm Avox. Quickly he covers up his expression by acknowledging Gaius. He in turn gives Blane a respectable nod.

I sit in confusion as they talk about shipments and supplies coming through their district. And they joke around.

_"One of our delivery boys requests that you not place our crates in the car full of strawberries. The medical supplies soaked up the smell and he almost ate the gauze," Pepper says. _

"Aren't we picky today," says Grandfather.

_"Just passing the message along, Rook," _Pepper says.

They end the conference call and I'm left in the room with these two more confused than ever.

Grandfather faces me, "Well I'm off to a party. Here's how it'll work, Aurelia."

There he said my name again.

"I'm going to give you the exact same opportunity I gave Falon Dawnson about forty-five years ago. One night to play on this computer and learn everything you want to know about the rebellion. You may open any file, watch any video, but you may not contact anyone from your old life. You're dead and you have to stay that way.

"The only difference between you and Falon is that I need my shoe collection polished. Make sure your hands are nice and raw for the others to see. Gaius is the only other person that knows about this room and it _must_ stay that way."

I nod with a lot less attitude then this evening started.

"Gaius, watch her like a hawk. I wouldn't put it past her to change all the security codes. Not until she understands what all of this is anyway."

He's right, I don't understand.

* * *

**A/N: So I've got family in town for the weekend so it might be a day or a few before the next chapter is up. **


	5. Chapter 5

We weren't wrong. My idealist friends were not wrong. Aeneas and Lavinia didn't chase after an imaginary place. The rebellion exists and it's stronger than I ever imagined.

The rebels have people in every position imaginable. Most are known only by code names, but a few like Mayor Peaks and her family are known to me by name. Among the districts a select group of people are preparing for the rebellion and only wait for the right time to strike. It's real. It's all real.

But the biggest surprise of them all is a rebel named Rook. I've heard the name a few times as a legend in the Capitol. A rebel made a great topic once the alcohol flowed. Whoever it was he was a ghost since no one knew his identity. All they thought they knew was that he was among the elite possibly in Snow's inner circle.

Speculation ran rampant among many of the women who vowed to throw themselves at him if his identity was ever known. Needless to say many men, including my Grandfather, claimed the title. However Grandfather wasn't teasing. After all these years of being terrified of this man, hating him for it, I learn that he's more of a rebel than I ever was. And he's playing everyone!

Several weeks passed before I believed any of this. I had every reason in the world to doubt. Marcus Panthra is known for his cruelty in the districts particularly Districts Two and Five but even more so in the Capitol. You never threaten a Panthra isn't something that people say lightly. How many people disappeared when they thought they had the upper hand on my family? And most important, if he really is Rook then why was I left to live?

* * *

"We really should have our granddaughters meet. Avox and Vixen together."

Blane looks uncomfortable and forces a smile.

"Sorry, wrong crowd for that sort of humor," says Grandfather.

But I'm smiling.

Grandfather winks at me. Now that I like him I've finally admitted to some of our similarities, our sense of humor being one of them.

_"I hardly constitute as a crowd,"_ says Blane. He's right, he's the only one on his end. _"But since we're on the topic of granddaughters I have a problem."_

He has four granddaughters but it seems only one causes problems. I never hear anything about Sariah, Elenor, or Emi… just Vixen.

"I'm listening," says Grandfather.

Blane hesitates, _"It's been coming on so gradually I didn't notice until recently. Rook, Vixen is turning out like Falon."_

"Oh?" Grandfather says amused. Turning out like Falon Dawnson can't possibly be a problem. "In what way?"

_ "Everything," _says Blane dejected. _"The way she talks, her manners, the way she thinks… it may not be the same level of genius as Lynn, but it's not far behind. Her hair has always been a brownish red up until now. _

_ " Rook, the Quell is coming up and they'll be featuring Falon's game and her family in the lead up. They're all going to see that Vixen is the spitting image of Falon." _

That's a problem. I know how Capitolists function. They see something they want and they absolutely have to have it or else they'll just die. No one cares if the subject of desire is unwilling. If you can buy it you can have it, that's the rule around here. And if it's in demand, the Capitol will be sure to put it up for sale. She's only a girl from the districts after all.

Grandfather sits back and thinks for a moment. "Sounds like a good time for few old rumors to start popping up again. If worse comes to worse I'll just have to make her disappear. I hear District Thirteen is lovely any time of the year."

Blane shakes his head, _"She'll hate that."_

"If she looks as similar as you say, her options will be hiding or become a Capitol plaything," Grandfather states bluntly. "I'm willing to bet she'll hate the latter more."

The topic changes and I stop paying attention. A stab of envy hits me and hard. Not at Vixen personally but for the differences in our situations. This is a girl that's a granddaughter of a friend and he's willing to risk much to see her unharmed.

But me? What did he do for me? He told me there was nothing he could do right before they turned me into an Avox.

The conference ends a short time later. Grandfather starts to get up but Gaius gently pushes him back down and shakes his head. A fear jolts through me that he'll be punished for that, but then I forget who he just did that to.

Gaius abruptly points at Grandfather and then at me. You and her… that's what I get out of that exchange. What does he want us to do? I get no further explanation when he leaves shutting the door behind him. Whatever it is this is to be a private conversation.

"Gaius seems to think you and I need to talk about something that happened just now," Grandfather says. "What's bothering you?"

What's bothering me? What is bothering me? I could go all night and into the next day with that list! I want to brush it off and say it's nothing when I start to shake. He takes my hand and puts it on the keyboard.

_You'd be risking a lot to help her out, _I finally manage to type.

"Hardly. Snow trusts my judgment. If he thinks that someone in District Five needs a wake-up call, he'll go along with it. I'll just have her placed on a hovercraft and then have someone give a report that a hunt for runaways is on. Won't be all that suspicious to join even with her on board. They'll just drop her off in the process and I'll say they killed her for trying to escape. But that's not what's bothering you."

We stay in that room in silence until Grandfather slams his fist on the table and swears.

"Aurelia, you need to talk to me. How many granddaughters do you think I have?"

_A few, _I think. Just because my mother is considered an only child doesn't mean that he didn't have others. Appearances had to be maintained no matter the method.

"Aurelia," he says calmer now. "You told me once that I couldn't begin to imagine how much you hated me. Tell me now."

I scream at the top of my lungs but no sound comes out. And then the words come fast and furious.

_You let them torture me! You let them…_ no I can't type what they did to me. He knows what they did.

_ Death would've better than to go through that! Why didn't you tell them to kill me? Why did you let them make my life a living hell? Why send me to the Training Center to get to know children that were about to die? Why place me so close to my father just so he would have to ignore me... to watch my cousin die?_

_**WHY?**_

In a flash he stands up and pulls me into his arms. Tears rack my body as I clench on tight to the only thing I can right now.

Something wet falls in my hair and then I hear his sobs. Never, not even to fool someone, would he ever cry. That would go against his reputation as the man with a heart of stone.

"And I almost broke," he whispers holding me tighter. "I smelled a loyalty test the moment I walked into that interrogation room. Torturing you wasn't just to break you, but me. My charade isn't infallible, Aurelia.

"I almost didn't care about everything so many had suffered and died for, didn't care that about the children of the districts being sent into the arena year after year and the ones that would in the future. What hells I watched people I respected go through and ones I put them through myself. Why should I care when the only thing right in my life was in such terrible pain?"

We stand there, the two of us, in the other's arms. The rebellion. I was forced to suffer for the rebellion. That is what I'll tell myself over and over again when the nightmares hit. Finally I can justify to myself that my torture meant something.


	6. Chapter 6

The Training Center was always going to be my punishment but it was going to be served with Lavinia on the twelfth floor. But Grandfather had other things in mind. I served as a warning to the victors that Finch was about to go into the arena. Grandfather tried to delay the decision to send her in until the Quarter Quell, but there was some interference from an advisor who believed the story that Rotor was President Galba's son. Rotor's children were going to be in the Reaping next year and with Vixen being close friends with Finch there was a risk of her volunteering. That was why she went into the 70th Hunger Games.

Guilt that I'd misjudged everyone in my family was short lived. My parents were everything I knew them to be. But my birth father's family is everything I know them to be and more. I have a father, and uncle, and cousin in District Five. One day I hope to meet them.

* * *

From that point on I become, quite literally, a silent observer. I help serve during important dinners, meetings, or gatherings at the mansion. A few recognize me, but say nothing. My situation in life has inspired fear in a whole new generation and reestablished it for the current. No one dares try anything against Marcus Panthra now.

Every now and then I'll be assigned to do something in the Master Bedroom usually with or without Gaius. During those times I get to learn more about the rebellion and other things. I'm a world-class hacker and so I study up on the updates to the systems in the Capitol. I design a couple programs that will allow me to break into certain systems and take some control. There are times I want the rebellion to hurry it up just so I can unleash my creations and see them in action.

* * *

Watching the Hunger Games is different. Instead of seeing what every sees on the screen, I get to see everything. Everything that the Gamemakers edit out are things I record for historical purposes. These clips will be great for the rebellion and or the memorials as people will see, for the first time, what their tributes said or did in defiance of the Capitol.

So when I see Katniss Everdeen in the arena… I see everything. While the cameras have cut away from her as she places one flower after another on her fallen friend I watch in tears. And again I find myself wanting a specific tribute to win. So when those games end I sit back stunned. Whether she knows it or not, the Girl on Fire is the spark so many have been waiting for.

* * *

Activity is maddening after that. Grandfather is busy in meetings trying to keep the star-crossed lovers alive while Gaius and I triple check everything for errors and places to improve. All of us Avoxes seem to be restless. Even without being part of the rebellion the others know something big is about to happen.

Preparation for the Quell is in full heat and I find out every little detail. The Victors are going back into the arenas. That detail I find out long before the card is even read. And I even know who will be going in. So when the Reapings are held there are few surprises, except one: My father's name, not Kolb Jemison, is called for District Five.

He volunteered… his name wasn't supposed to be called but he volunteered right before the ceremony began. Alara Cloud and he threatened the escort to call their names or they'd make a scene. Placidus did the only thing he could on short notice and complied. He'll be in trouble for that later.

I'm never going to know him. That's all I can think about that night and every night for a week. For the past couple years I've imagined that one day I'd get to see him again and let him know he has a daughter he can be proud of. He hates the Capitol, so he'd be proud wouldn't he?

If not for him going in I might've laughed my head off the week leading up to the games. All of the victors act like this is just another games and that they won't be killing each other by the end. However that doesn't stop me from enjoying the interviews. The victors sure know how to spin words. Snow is going to regret sending them in. I'm going to see to that.

* * *

He didn't even try. There's a plan in place to get everyone out and my father didn't even try to make it past the bloodbath. All he did was scare a victor into thinking he was going to attack and got taken out.

Afterwards I do my chores with vengeance. No one, not even Gaius, dares come near me. It's just so much easier to be angry and I know if I stop I'll only start crying.

We all know the instant Grandfather comes home when he shouts Gaius' name. As usual he disappears for a little while. But when a half-hour passes and still no Gaius I can only assume it is rebellion business that I don't get to know about yet.

When Gaius does return it is with a pair of suitcases. Grandfather is leaving on a trip and judging by the bags a short one. Probably off to threaten some district official. Sometime after Grandfather leaves Gaius comes and finds me. In two days time he and I will be leaving. We're going to District Thirteen to help with the rebellion.

The plan is basic. On the night of the escape, Gaius and I will be placed in the Control Room blending in with another Avox, Pollux. When the time comes we're to leave with the other rebels, rescue the victors, and go to Thirteen.

I should be thrilled but I'm not. Grandfather is sending me away. And he was too much of a coward to tell me in person. Instead he'll be long gone in some other district when I leave. He didn't even say good-bye.


	7. Chapter 7

There's a problem. Too many victors are dead and plans have been accelerated by a day. Word doesn't reach Gaius in time and instead we watch as the hovercraft takes some victors and leaves the rest.

Enobaria, Annie, Johanna, and Peeta; those are the victors that are left behind. Enobaria is kept in District Two's apartment in the Training Center until further notice. Annie is in prison but at the moment little is being done to her since her mind isn't always there. Johanna is already down in interrogation. And Peeta… the odds aren't really in his favor that he'll be staying in his penthouse long.

* * *

Grandfather returns home the next morning with his usual bellow. He betrays just a flicker of surprise when Gaius actually shows up. Later I had my own choice words ready for him on a piece of paper to waiting for him in the office.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen is alive. A spy in District Thirteen is able to get that information to Snow. That's when Peeta is moved from the Training Center to the prison. Along with him is his escort, stylist, prep team… and the Avoxes. Lavinia is going to serve as an example for Peeta. How, I don't know. All I know is that she wasn't interrogated long before being turned into an Avox.

Grandfather comes home with the news. There was no need to worry about her suffering, he saw to that. While the interrogator wasn't watching, Grandfather turned up the voltage and when it was used on her, Lavinia's heart stopped. But the other man, Darius, won't be so lucky.

"I could only help one. I picked the one that mattered to you," Grandfather said.

* * *

Sleeping is harder now. I know… I _know_ what they're putting Johanna through. She is obviously a part of the rebellion and so they'll take their time with her until they have everything. The look on her face as she realized she was being left behind in the arena is something that still haunts me. Just like me, she was abandoned.

I do the only thing I can do and stay busy. On top of doing my chores I now have a room full of computer technicians to keep busy while Thirteen tries to take over the broadcast system. While the Capitol techs are busy playing in my virtual world, thinking that's the real threat, Beetee and his team are embedding their own program into the system ones that I envy.

Believe me I hadn't had this much fun in years. Whatever techs they have on Thriteen's end, I hope one day to have a hack war with them. Capitol techs provide little challenge for me, but they do provide entertainment. I don't think I've ever seen my grandfather's eyes so wide when he realized just how much skill I had in this area. Seems I can hide a lot of things from him.

* * *

When Finnick Odair delivers his treasure trove of secrets I only watch. Most of these are already known to me. Mother was an incurable gossip and many came to her with the latest juicy scandal and I always had an ear in those conversations. But one that I don't know is that the arson that killed the man I called father was a power play by a woman name Ulpia and her brother Trajan.

While our eyes are focused on the screen, a government building is blown up, and the prison invaded. It's a very thrilling rescue and my old delight for watching the Hunger Games creeps back in and I hate myself for that. But the problem none of them sees is how easy it was to get them back. I know Snow's planning something, but Grandfather wasn't in charge of Peeta. He gets the traitors from the Capitol.

The stylist Portia and her team of preps are executed shortly afterwards. Swift execution is the only mercy Grandfather can give. However these executions are just one more reminder that Snow's patience is very short for the rebels. You don't question the government and that is final. How little does he know he's lighting the bonfire of his own destruction.

* * *

Oh the riot that ensued when Finnick and Annie's wedding broadcasted in the Capitol. I remember watching as Finnick read his poem to his one true love in the Capitol. That was nothing in comparison to the fuss they make now. Grandfather had a few women as dinner guests a week later and all throughout they were still sobbing. Later I ask Grandfather if I was ever like that.

"You were, but thankfully you grew out of it. Your mother, on the other hand, would probably still be on morphling or something."

* * *

Time passes slowly it seems. Soon, very soon, the rebels will arrive in the Capitol. This is what I wanted. By the end of the year the Capitol will be overthrown, the districts will take over, and a new government will rise.

Not for the first time I have to ask what life will I have after this?


	8. Chapter 8

It's started. The invasion of the Capitol just started and I have a front row seat. Mass panic has already hit the streets. Everything that can be sold is already gone. Even stupid stuff like bubble bath is off the shelves. The rebels are far from us but they'll be here soon enough.

* * *

Gaius works hard to keep the rest of us in check. Already one household of Avoxes have killed their masters. Their punishment is still ongoing as a warning to the rest of us. Even still there is a tension in the air as I help to serve dinner to Grandfather and Messalina Galba. The others are considering rebelling and just wait for the right moment.

Partway into the fifth course, Gaius hurriedly enters the room with a note on a tray. The others wait for Grandfather to show his furry for interrupting his meal but we all know he holds his temper around Messalina, hence why we all love it when she comes over.

"You'll have to excuse me, Lina," he says. "We have someone of interest that just got captured."

Someone from District Five, it has to be one of them. Grandfather wouldn't risk blowing his cover for anyone else, not this close to the end. With another apology to Messalina he leaves.

While he's out I sneak up to the office and hack the feed to the prison. Grandfather is arriving at the same time as a group of beat up Peacekeepers haul in their catch. One is the victor, Thora Hills, and the other looks somewhat familiar but she's so filthy that it's hard to tell.

The Head Peacekeeper and Grandfather have a heated argument regarding the second prisoner. In the attempt to take both women, the Head Peacekeeper lost seven people including his sister and now Grandfather is denying him the opportunity for vengeance by ordering her brought here to the mansion.

In the end, Grandfather wins. The girl is taken upstairs to a prep room while Thora screams her head off. For now nothing will be done to her. Knowing what will be happening to her friend will be enough punishment for now. Or at least that's what they think.

Gaius gets a call to have the Starlight bedroom prepared for a guest. He assigns some of the others to do that job while I get back to cleaning up dinner. All of us are too busy watching the war footage that we start slacking in our duties. But a knock at the door sends us flying into activity again. Gaius opens the door and a few people come in carrying an unconscious girl.

Looks and signals are exchanged when we see her. How many times have all of us cleaned Grandfather's bedroom and seen the painting of Falon Dawnson? Blane Peaks' fears were justified about Vixen. She is taken to the room and Gaius instructs me and one of the guys to stand guard. But what need would there be? They brought the girl in drugged and will be unable to move for hours yet.

"Gaius!"

Grandfather's booming voice startles us as we realize he's back. My fellow Avox points to the bedroom behind us and shakes his head. We can't let him go in there to hurt her.

I shake my head back, _The rebels aren't close enough. We'd be killed and nothing would change for her. _

He thinks this over and then nods slowly.

A minute later Grandfather shows up with Gaius close behind, "Problem?"

Both of us shamefully look down at the floor and step aside. Without another glance he strides into the bedroom. Gaius dismisses the man and I watch as he walks away fists clenched. He doesn't know that, unlike others, Grandfather isn't going to touch her.

A few minutes later and a series of high-pitched beeps echo in the house. The emergency broadcast system has activated. Gaius and I exchange looks and he shrugs his shoulder. Whatever it is, it happened recently.

Grandfather opens the door and looks at me, "Gaius watch her."

And he's gone again.

* * *

The Mockingjay is dead. That's what the TV reports. Not just her but the entire squad consisting of Finnick, Peeta, Katniss' friend/cousin whatever, Gale, a few rebels from District 13, and their camera crew. Grandfather left to help Snow with his official statement. All I can hope is that the rebels are enraged to avenge her rather than give up the fight. Otherwise the only thing that will change will be for Vixen Welkin.

* * *

The next time Grandfather goes into that room, Messalina Galba goes with him. He's only in there long enough to introduce Messalina to Vixen before leaving for another meeting with Snow. Grandfather mutters loud enough for some of the others to hear his displeasure of being kicked out of a room in his own mansion.

* * *

One of the others has to wave their hand in front of me to catch my attention. I'm supposed to be taking food up to Messalina but my eyes are fixed on the TV. Grandfather had to go into his private office to laugh off the fact that Snow is about to look more incompetent than usual. The Mockingjay and most of her squad are alive.

Once I get up there Messalina thanks me by name. In private she's always said my name and I feel like that little child who begged for just one more story before bed just to hear it again and again. She used to spoil me atrociously before I became Avox (like my parents and Grandfather didn't do that enough). As a child I ate up her fairy tale stories but later dismissed them as I got older. But I'd give almost anything to be able to live in that kind of world again.

However today I do get a story. Not the fairy tale I was hoping for, but the story about how the rebellion here got started and her family's involvement. After the tale Grandfather returns for a brief moment and steals Messalina away leaving me with Vixen.

Vixen is still a bit mistrustful but I don't blame her for that. Her questions shift from open ended to close ended as she realizes she can't read hand-signals very well. However she does seem amused that my sign for her is made by making fox ears on my head. We make up signs for other things while watching the war footage. I only have a limited supply of information regarding the battle but I tell her the latest. She keeps asking after Thora but as desperately as I want the information I don't know anything. Thora has answers about my father that the others might not. That and I want her to live. In the three years I served in the Training Center I grew attached to my victors from District Five and she's the last one left.


	9. Chapter 9

Later I get to be someone again. Grandfather and Messalina return and I get to eat a picnic with them and Vixen. I haven't been able to enjoy food in years, which has done wonders for my figure since I no longer indulge on just one more things with succulent flavors. Not only am I not allowed, but I'd never be able to tell what it would taste like. One of the hells of being an Avox.

"I was looking forward to shooting you," Vixen says to Grandfather.

A scowl comes over my face. I just lost a bet with Gaius. I was convinced that she knew Grandfather was Rook but Gaius said otherwise. However Grandfather misreads my expression and laughs.

"Don't mind young Vixen here, Aurelia. She has every right in the world to mistrust me. I played my role a little too well in her district. Not her fault her family decided not to tell her my true colors."

There is a discussion about who fathered all of Falon's children. Grandfather did something, and I think I know what, to Falon so she never came home pregnant after the games. All four of the Welkin children are Grayson Welkin's by blood.

"So no one is part-Capitol?" she asks.

Grandfather smiles at her, "Sorry little mocking_bird_, but jabberjay isn't in your blood. The only mockingjays in your family is that adopted grandfather of yours, Jay Lane, and dear Uncle Drite."

Grandfather wants to reclaim his words as soon as he utters them. Drite isn't as tender of a subject anymore, but it still hurts. My mind drifts for a moment until I hear Vixen's response, "Something nice to know, I guess."

Vixen says that like it doesn't matter whose blood runs through her veins. I wonder if she realizes how much that means to others. It's what's kept her and her siblings out of the Reaping over the last few years. It's what's keeping her from being tortured down in prison now.

* * *

From then on I'm in and out of that room. The others are anxious for news about our guest and I tell them I haven't the foggiest idea what's going on. They're all confused when I sign that Panthra hasn't touched her and that all Messalina, Vixen, and he are doing is talking. There were always the rumors about her family. What if Vixen really is her niece? Maybe that's why she's protected right now. For now it quells any desire to revolt right now but it won't be long.

* * *

"Ready?" Grandfather asks Messalina.

There's a sort of hungry look in Messalina's eyes that reminds me of a mutt ready to strike. Maybe this is why she chose the codename she did.

"Aurora should be here," she says more to herself then to him. "Let's be done with this."

The rebels are far enough in the Capitol that it will soon be clear this war is over. But there is at least one more thing that needs to be done before that happens. At long last the moment Messalina and Grandfather have been waiting for has come. Time to let Snow know what a wonderful pawn he's been the last couple decades.

Messalina's expressions changes when she looks at me. "I am sorry for everything, Aurelia." Her hand cups my face and she touches her forehead to mine. "You make your own choices now and be your own master. And may the odds be ever in your favor, eh?"

With that she leaves for me to say my farewells to Grandfather. This may very well be the last time I see him again. There's no telling if the rebels will take Snow alive, or if they do keep everyone else in the room alive. Messalina wants to watch as closely as possible and a TV screen isn't enough for her.

I'm pulled in for one of those hugs that makes me feel safe and secure. He doesn't need to say anything. We've been saying our goodbyes slowly for the past week. But now will be the last time. Afterwards he places something in my hand. It's a piece from a chess board, the white knight.

"Mutt and I think it's time you were given a codename. Since you're my granddaughter I figured Knight would go well with Rook. You've always been close to where the action is and that's where you've been the most powerful."

He pulls me tight one more time, "I love you, Aurelia. Whatever else you know about me, know that I am forever proud of you."

* * *

Gaius delivers the bad news. The temperature outside is dropping and the masses of refugees are becoming forced houseguests. Until now Grandfather has been able to keep them out of the mansion but now that the City Center is packed there's no more avoiding the extra dangers to the Avoxes and Vixen.

We only have minutes. While Gaius oversees last second preparations of bedrooms and cooking of food, Grandfather and Messalina go to say their goodbyes to Vixen. I stand quietly in the corner while Grandfather tells her she'll have to hide out in his room.

"Grab your favorite pillows and blankets."

"What? I'm not allowed to drag the whole bed down?" she asks mocking the Capitol accent.

"Are you sure you're not Falon?"

She looks at Messalina when she answers, "I was thinking about what you said earlier about doing something more after the war is over and I thought I could go into politics when I get older…"

Grandfather laughs, I mean really laughs, "Not Falon. Unless you're playing with me, then you are."

Messalina says nothing, but smiles.

"All right you little wiseacre, all the Avox's know you're here but only Aurelia and one other knows the real reason. After Messalina, I trust Gaius and Aurelia more than anyone else alive. I am begging you to keep them alive after this war."

There, the secondary reason for bringing her here. Not just to save her life but mine. Others in the Capitol know that Marcus Panthra's granddaughter is an Avox in his own mansion. The districts hate Grandfather and taking it out on me won't be beneath them. Blood is still blood no matter what anyone says.

"Avoxes were victims just as much as the people in the districts," she says. "Thirteen killed _all_ the Capitolists in the last rebellion," he retorts. "Please. They deserve to see beyond the end of this."

She doesn't hesitate in her reply, "I swear to you my family will protect them. After what you've done to help us I can do nothing less."

Satisfied he nods, "When the rebels come, don't go out to greet them. Most will shoot first and ask questions later not to mention you look Capitol. Wait for them to come here. And just in case, use this."

He gives her a handgun. I've never used one before but it's obvious she has when she inspects it for a moment and puts it back together.

"Stay safe," he says looking at me.

As he turns to leave Vixen says, "She's your granddaughter… Isn't she?"

How did she figure that out?

Grandfather stops and turns back to her, "You want to go into politics, right?" "Yeah…"

"Had to check again." With that he leaves the room.

Messalina gives Vixen a hug and some parting words making it clear this is the only time they can see each other under friendly terms. After this, Grandfather and Messalina are the enemy. Not just hers but mine as well.

Then she gives me one more hug. Just before following Grandfather out of the room she turns and gives her father's customary phrase nonchalantly, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"They always have been," I say. "Bye Messalina."

As she leaves I feel the finality of it all. It's not the first time I've felt abandoned, but this time it hurts worse, much worse.

* * *

**A/N: for those keeping track this would overlap with Chapters 45-47 of "Dawn"**


	10. Chapter 10

Keep an eye on Vixen and have fun with the technicians. Those two things are my last orders for the rest of the war. Once again I get to have a hack war with the Capitolists by keeping them busy for just a few more seconds so the rebels maintain control. Beetee and his team are doing most of the work but I'm sure they'd be happy to have my help all the same. I'll admit to being delighted that Vixen figured out that I'm helping the rebels.

And now the real show begins. For years I've dreamed of this moment. Snow is finally going to find out he was played all of these years. I can read lips well enough to figure out what they're saying. It doesn't bother me, but it might bother her and so I only tell Vixen the good parts. The excitement I used to feel for the Hunger Games flares up inside of me as Snow is broken down piece by piece. This is pure entertainment.

Snow knows exactly where to hit and how hard. But they are ready for that and strike back. Vixen can only watch part of it before she retreats to a wall and huddles up. Well less distractions for me.

Grandfather confesses everything. That Snow was manipulated into thinking certain friends were a threat to his power when in reality they were a threat to the rebellion. All the training he gave Snow about maintaining his power was so everything wouldn't just fall but shatter. And the best part, Snow gets all the credit. In the eyes of Panem, Marcus Panthra was nothing more than a technician while Snow was the Head Gamemaker.

_"Checkmate,_" says Messalina.

A slow smile creeps over my face when I look into Snow's snake-like eyes. I have Panthra for a grandfather and Snow never scared me like he did. He's furious and I love it!

Leaping from my chair I run to the window to watch as Snow's final order before issuing the Capitol's surrender is carried out. Peacekeepers are rounding up all the children still outside to be brought before the Presidential Mansion. How very Snow-like to have a human shield.

Knowing that Snow is about to surrender I go back to the computer. I switch between videos and see that the rebels are almost to the City Circle. It's like watching the grand finale of a fireworks show as the Gamemakers make one last ditch effort to stop the rebels with every single trap left in the Capitol taking down Capitol citizen and rebel alike. But their efforts are in vain.

Something on the screen catches my eye. A hovercraft approaches the City Circle just above the children. It's impossible for that to happen, all the hovercrafts are grounded and not even the emergency getaway hovercraft is available since it was sabotaged.

What is going on?

Vixen is equally confused as we watch parachute after silver parachute rain down upon the kids. Every kid in Panem knows what a silver parachute is. I once had a birthday where many of my presents fell down from the ceiling in those things and I wonder if Snow is giving them weapons to defend themselves forcing the rebels to kill them.

But I'm wrong. I'm so dreadfully wrong as I watch some of the packages explode. Rushing again to the window I try to disprove what my eyes just watched. It can't be true it just can't. But when I activate the widow to zoom in on the City Center I see it's not a trick. There are body parts of children down there. The ones holding those parachutes are dead or dying and several around them lay injured on the icy ground.

This isn't what I wanted. I wanted the Capitol to fall but this isn't what I wanted.

I see it but my mind is having a hard time registering what is going on. Peacekeepers have removed the barrier blocking them from the children and rush in along with another group. They're there to help the children, I know this and I breathe a sigh of relief.

A weight yanks on my arm waking me from my strange daze.

"Move it Aurelia," Vixen shouts at me. At the top of her lungs she shouts, "Get away from the windows!"

A few seconds pass before I realize what's about to happen.

_Not the children,_ I want to shout as I try to get out of her grip but it's too strong. I have to get to them, I need to protect them! But Vixen pulls me down to the floor and covers me with her own body.

"You can't help them," she cries in agony. Not a second later the other packages go off.

* * *

How much time passes before Gaius staggers in, I don't know. His body is covered in glass that has lodged itself in his skin. I look down and see that I have a few pieces as well, but I can't feel them. I can't feel anything right now.

Vixen forces me to focus on helping him. I find a medical kit and Vixen sets to cleaning up his wounds. Gaius in turn does the same for her since she can't reach them herself. As I watch I wonder why she did that. Why did she protect me? No one has ever done that for me.

But there're other questions that need to be answered first. Gaius grabs a pair of shoes for Vixen so she can walk on the floor and then we go into the office. Shakily I place my hands on the keyboard and rewind the tape.

_"See, Messalina, I'm not the only one who kills children."_

The rebels did this?

Vixen seems to grasp this better than I do. She instructs us to get out of the office and hide the computer. No one must find out that we know that these bombs weren't Snow's. Gaius and I exchange signals and we decide right then and there to give Vixen access to this room.

* * *

We wait for the inevitable to come. I can only squat to the floor to avoid the glass as everything sinks in. Gaius places a hand on my shoulder. It isn't a lot but it's the first sort of physical comfort he's ever given me and I don't want the weight of his hand to leave.

Gaius has both of us get behind him when the mansion doors are breached. I hear the click of two guns as Gaius and Vixen take aim at the bedroom door. They're ready for a standoff.

Relief isn't quite the feeling I have when rebels burst into the room. Gaius and Vixen immediately surrender their weapons as the rebels force their way in with their injured. I marvel at how she can remain cool as they toss insult after insult at her while she is trying to instruct them on how to care for the wounded since they've refused her help.

They eventually get irritated with us and the leader orders us to be taken downstairs with the other refugees. Gaius rounds up the other Avoxes since Vixen said she'll treat them first. The refugees complain but a look from Vixen silences them. The way she's dress suggests she lives here and if that's so then she has a connection to Marcus Panthra. Even with the war over there is good reason to fear him.

Vixen is eventually given children to help. Some of the Avoxes come over to help, but I'm not one of them. I can't be in this room. I can't look at these small faces knowing that I helped the ones responsible for this. This isn't what I wanted…

THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!


	11. Chapter 11

From the second floor I keep a sharp eye on Vixen as she wanders around aimlessly outside on the grounds. Everything is so confusing right now. She knew the other packages were going to explode. Did she know the rebels were planning this?

It's wrong, everything is all wrong. I understand the games they play in the Capitol, I've been right in the middle of them, but I never expected the districts to do something like this. I always had an idealistic vision of them being better than us but after what happened yesterday they're no better than us.

But then I remember last night. Many of the rebels stayed close to the children, calming them, singing, or telling stories while whoever was available tried to tend to their injuries. Those people would never do a thing like this and especially not Vixen. While she hides it well, I know cold fury when I see it and I think whoever is responsible better not find themselves alone around her. I think she would've helped the rebels first, but the fact that she didn't hesitate to help those children tells me she's not part of the plot. I hope not, but I've been wrong before.

She has to be freezing. Every blanket, piece of clothing, bed sheet, and tablecloth was turned into bandages leaving her with nothing but that thin dress and even the bottom of that thing got trimmed a few inches for bandages. But she doesn't even seem to feel it, like me, she's lost.

"Vixen!"

I see a man running up to her and Vixen stumbles into him. It's like I'm watching the part during the Hunger Games where the family welcomes the victor home. One look at him and I know that's her father, Rotor Welkin, and the man beside him his older brother, Boron.

A stab of pain hits me as I watch them together. There's no one in my life that would react like that if they saw me alive. But those feelings have long since been dealt with or so I thought.

Within a few minutes, Boron walks up to me with Gaius. "Vixen would like it if you came with us."

I see the panic in the other's eyes when they realize Gaius is leaving them. Gaius has always been our leader and I wonder if it's best for him to be coming. But then Grandfather wanted Gaius with her and I have to trust his judgment on this. Before leaving, Gaius hands a piece of paper to Boron. He then finds the commanding officer and requests that the Avoxes be treated well.

* * *

I'm wrong again.

As Vixen is being held, kissed, and asked if she's all right someone says my name.

Turning to the voice I see Blane Peaks still teary eyed at seeing his granddaughter alive. Without warning he pulls me into his arms and gives me a hug. He's at a loss for words for a little while as he looks between Vixen and me.

"Avox and Vixen together," he laughs.

He remembered that?

"I'm glad you're safe."

I can only stare at him.

* * *

At the end of that week, Gaius and I go with Blane, Rotor, Chance, and Vixen to District Five. Some of it is what I expected with people giving us odd looks and mistrusting us from the get go. But there are things I didn't expect. I never saw the hug coming from Pepper Peaks when she first saw me. To me it felt like one that a real mother would give.

The rest of the family meets me in short order. Vixen's mother, Lilac, hugs me as well thanking me for keeping her daughter safe. Her twin sister, Cherry, and brother, Ron, know a little about me but, thankfully, only give me a handshake. Being touched and being treated as an individual… I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet.

Vixen's younger cousins and other kids their age run around the district. But I only have eyes for one. Donner Braddock runs alongside the others laughing as he goes. Just like the younger cousins, or miniatures as they're called by the elders, Donner is very welcoming and very curious about Gaius and me. Maybe one day I will get to tell him that we are blood, but not now.

There're some things that need to be settled first. Last night Vixen held a meeting with her parents, grandparents on her mother's side, Gaius, and me. She tells them everything, not leaving out a single detail. As far as I know, it's the first time she's talked to anyone about it and I'm a bit unnerved that she tells it like it's a presentation not something that rattled her, both of us, for weeks. There's some hesitation and a few questions, but soon everyone in this room is in agreement. No matter the risk, the truth will come out.

* * *

With too many power plays going on in the Capitol, I'm forced to stay here. I get to find out the details from the newly installed TV screens. Just like they planned, Grandfather and Messalina are sentenced to death and will be carried out sometime after Snow's execution.

That day arrives and I find a spot to watch. Plutarch's touch on the execution is apparent. I can see his style of poetic symbolism in everything from the camera angles, to where Snow will stand, and who his executioner will be. At last the world will be rid of him.

But Katniss Everdeen doesn't release her arrow on Snow, but President Coin. Not until Vixen returns do I learn that the Welkins had nothing to do with that sudden change in events. Or at least they don't think they're responsible. Their plan involved exposing Coin and having her arrested and tried for war crimes.

All they know is that Katniss spoke with Snow before the execution. It would explain why he was laughing so hard. If so then he's a fool. Already the country is recovering and stronger than ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Most nights I go to bed with a smile on my face. Some of the things my idealistic friends dreamed about are starting to come to pass. An actual election for the President of Panem without the back dealings happened. Something about the look of her makes me have a lot of faith in the future.

The Mockingjay's trial is wrapping up. They're letting her live even if she doesn't want to. Dr. Aurelius, the reason for her release, recommends that she be returned to District Twelve where she'll continue therapy with him. I don't understand this move especially since Dr. Aurelius is staying at the Capitol. I'll have to watch him.

When I fall asleep, I'm happy, but nightmares creep in eventually. Every time I've woken up from a night terror there's usually someone else awake already. Occasionally we'd find each other and go for a walk or something away from the others so they could sleep until sleep could find us once again.

However morning eventually comes and I start a new day each one seeming better than the last. Many good things are happening in District Five. I enjoy sitting in on the meetings as they draft their own laws and start electing their own leaders. There are a couple people I know to be Capitiolist among them which is the most shocking of all. Well not entirely.

What I never expected was to be a part of a family. Most scenarios I had in my head involved me living out the rest of my life somewhere on my own maybe near Gaius. But the Peaks have other plans.

From day one I've been given a place to stay with them. Sure I slept on the floor, but so did everyone else since all the beds were given to the old or injured in the district. I'm given a little time to adjust before they invite Gaius and me to family meetings and to participate in family events. My name, they say my name all the time and I can't help but smile.

This would be a good of ending as any fairytale Messalina could produce. I already know how that tale would start:

_Once upon a time there was a spoiled little princess who got anything her heart desired. One day she learned a secret that drove her away from her family. She ran off to listen to a bunch of visionaries talk about a new Panem. But what she didn't realize was that she would one day become one of them. _

I really wish I could end this tale here with 'and they all lived happily ever after'. But in reality it's only the start of a second story. Just because the districts won and are now in control of the government doesn't mean the Capitolists are done.

I see them on the television as they pretend to be on the rebels' side. People I know to be further in than they pretended to be are already placing themselves in positions that will eventually become prime for taking control of the government. All I can say is 'game on'.

Pepper invited me to stay with Blane and her, but I agree with Grandfather. I am my strongest when I'm in the center of all the action. And the center of the action is the Capitol.

* * *

Stepping back into the fifth floor of the Training Center brings back memories, but not as horrid as I thought. Lilac and Vixen rooted me out of my old room after the first night. I'm a member of the family now and I better start acting like it starting with not sleeping in the servants' room.

Outside of the Training Center I take my position as silent observer. I don't play the game well, but Vixen does. She moves around the groups so effortlessly that she's gotten herself a spot on just about every large game board there is even if she's only become a pawn so far.

Truth be told, I'm a little jealous of her skill and if she wasn't my best friend I'd probably hate her. My old self would anyway. Plutarch is turning her family, but mostly her, into the face of the recovery. He drags her everywhere which works fine for me since I follow her everywhere.

Sometimes it can be pretty entertaining, like when we went to District Two. Plutarch is determined to have Gale Hawthorne and Vixen become a couple. For a little while I thought it'd be only a matter of time having seen this sort of thing before. The entertaining part was the amount of pouting Plutarch did when it didn't work out. I'll give him this, he's not a quitter.

Sometimes it's not so fun. There have been a couple attempts on her family's lives. Gaius has taken all three of the kids down to the training room to teach them self defense. Their parents are a little relieved by that but I think they're considering sending all three of them home. It's becoming clear that the game isn't over just yet.

Gaius is already in and after a few weeks of being here he starts taking me on assignments. Avoxes see and hear almost everything. Even if the war has ended the Capitolists don't see us any different than they did before. The Avoxes love the Welkins. Gaius and I are living proof how they treat our kind and so they're willing to betray a few secrets hoping the day will come where they will be free as well. To the districts, we're still Capitolists and not a priority.

I've talked, well written conversation anyway, to the others that served in Grandfather's house. Gaius worked it out with Rotor and Lilac to get positions for them in various places. A few of them are in dangerous spots where they can overhear things, but they volunteered to do that. The rest are happily installed somewhere in the Capitol.

From their information I learn about the Jabberjays. Somehow they've been in communication with Grandfather and Messalina. They're planning something and I know it involves Rotor and his family.

* * *

One night Gaius tells me I'm coming to a meeting. I want to take Vixen along. It's partially for selfish reasons since she can translate my hand-signals pretty well now, but the other part is because I want her knowing what she's up against.

But Gaius shakes his head. _Not tonight,_ he signs.

Whatever it is, tonight's activity is going to be dangerous otherwise he wouldn't object. We've been following leads on assassination attempts on President Paylor and other delegates and I think we're going to visit one of the Avoxes in a Jabberjay household.

The moment I walk into that house I know something is up. Gaius plays dumb and doesn't even give a hint as we walk into the lounge. There I look from face to face of three people I haven't seen or heard about in years.

Irenaeus and I lock eyes neither of us sure of what to do. "I am so sorry, Aurelia. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I'm sorry for everything that you went through."

Forgive him? Forgive him for introducing me to his friends and opening my eyes to the world around me? Forgive him for indirectly helping me to get the only chance I'd have to meet my father. Forgive him that, because of him, I joined the right side for this war and everything that happened between?

Unable to speak, I do the only thing I can do and that's to slap him on the head before hugging him soundly.

_Of course I forgive you, you idiot._

Claudia cries as she hugs me and then Nero. My tears fall freely and I don't try to cover them up. They're alive. They're alive, they're alive, they're alive!

We ask each other a thousand questions. Almost it feels like old times again.

Gaius comes back in after awhile. Claudia links arms with me with an unbelievably contagious smile. "Come on."

Pulling me into the main room I stare at all the decorations lining the room. A large group of people are milling about eating food, talking, slapping each other on the back. It takes me a moment to place some of them. And then to see Gaius walking around and shaking hands and smiling… I didn't know he could do that, I know who these people are.

Plutarch Heavensbee taps on a crystal glass to grab everyone's attention. The room goes quiet. "Ladies and Gentlemen, to the _end_ of the Hunger Games."

There is such a boisterous roar it'll be a wonder if no one outside hears us. I bang on a table to add my accent and several Avoxes do the same. In this room is anyone that helped the rebellion. Several more toasts are given as we all congratulate ourselves on a job well done. Now this is how to celebrate the end of the war.


	13. Chapter 13

"Aurelia, I'd like you to meet Atlas Saddler."

Who knew my friend would change my life forever more than once. Irenaeus pulled me away from meeting the other Avoxes, the only people I felt comfortable around, to meet one of his friends. I didn't know much about Atlas, only that he was one of Plutarch's people who helped get Peeta, Johanna, and Annie out of prison. Unlike the others, he didn't think his cover was blown and so decided to stay behind.

It starts slowly with exchanged looks and somewhat awkward conversations. The first time Gaius and I brought Vixen to a meeting she got this impish grin when she saw Atlas and me together. Apparently she could call my relationships better than I could call hers. I'm still holding out for Hertz from District Three for her.

The day that Liber Wine and Trajan were spared from execution added an interesting change in events. Making sure Vixen and her siblings were all right after the Jabberjays' distraction blew out all the windows at a luncheon, Gaius and I left to investigate.

It took some digging but we eventually sorted through everything only to realize we'd never make it back in time for curfew. Instead Atlas invited us to stay at his place. Gaius disappeared into his room about an hour later leaving me with Atlas.

I'm not sure how it happened. One moment we're going over everything again and then the topic changes to us. I tense up as his hand slides across my face and pulls me toward him.

"Aurelia," he whispers his mouth just inches from mine.

He holds me there for a moment, our foreheads touching, and I know he's letting me make the next move. Warm curiosity pours through me as I move my lips to his. How long we stay there, I don't know. All I know is that this is the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt.

So when he stops I fear I've disappointed him. But when I open my eyes he's smiling.

"I want to do this right, Aurelia. I want one of those relationships that I've envied from the districts for so long."

And I know what he means. I remember my parents and how they acted around each other. I really don't know why they married to begin with if they were going to cheat on the other constantly. It's how it has always been around here. Then I think of Vixen's parents and the loving gazes they share that make their kids nauseous. Sure they argue, but there is no doubt in my mind that they have a deep love that neither would betray.

And I find he's not the only one who wants that kind of relationship. So with another kiss we cuddle up and watch surveillance video until we fall asleep. Before drifting off I feel his lips on the top of my head. Tonight I don't let a single nightmare ruin my happiness.

* * *

I was disappointed that Vixen didn't pick up on my sudden happiness. I wanted to rush in, grab her hands, and take her somewhere away from the others to tell her Atlas and I kissed, but there never seemed to be a good opportunity. A phone call about her great-grandmother sent us all back to District Five.

I was sad for her family, my family, as Rose passed on. But when I saw Vixen in the graveyard I remembered her boyfriend, Raiden, and how he was never coming back. Any desire to tell her left me in that instant.

Back at the Victor's Village I enjoy spending time around Donner. Watching Gaius around the kids is funny. He has two of them these children's ages but he missed out being a part of their lives when he was turned into an Avox.

Our time in District Five is cut short with an assassination attempt on President Paylor. Gaius and I have spent too much time enjoying the relaxing nature of the districts. Vixen is told she has to stay for at least a week and so I go back without her.

* * *

Seriously, I need a scorecard. There are so many different players it's hard to tell all of them apart. How Vixen does it is beyond me. This latest attempt wasn't the Jabberjays or Phoenix, just someone from District One upset with his home's situation. But I'm not playing that game. That one is for the delegates to deal with, I'm after stopping Phoenix.

Before the week is out he makes a move, one I'll make sure he regrets.

Agrippina Hawks announced she was taking a job in District Four's new hospital. She would've been Sariah and two of her cousins' medical school teachers. But in certain circles this is a betrayal.

Atlas and I worried about her. Plutarch, who had the most influence with her, got her to agree to come and live in the secured zone until it was time to move to Four. But she wanted to spend just one more night in her apartment.

Later Atlas gets a panicked phone call. Agrippina's apartment is on fire. Nero, who lived closest, was already over there, but there would be no saving the building. As of right now there is no word on Agrippina.

The next morning I go over to find him. Claudia, who is his wife now, lets me in. He could do nothing except evacuate the other residents as the blaze took over the entire building. Four bodies were pulled from the building. Agrippina's was one of them.

A few days later we get the findings in the investigation. This was the same type of arson that killed my father. Trajan and his sister didn't waste time since his rescue.


	14. Chapter 14

Upon Vixen's return, Gaius and I return to the Training Center. It feels a little different coming back this time. This was the place where I no longer existed. Aurelia Panthra died the moment they took my voice. My reason to exist was to wait upon the next pair of tributes from District Five. But with the Welkins and Peaks I've become Aurelia again. I am somebody. And now that I have Atlas, I'm someone who is wanted. How is it possible to be this happy?

* * *

As expected, Chance and Sariah returned to District Five. I was sad to see them go, especially given how quiet everything got. For awhile I thought Vixen would join them. But like me, she feels the need to see the end of the Jabberjays. And they're getting close. Already she has a shadow on her that not even Gaius spotted.

Vixen continues to be the Turncoats' informant on the meetings. Lately she has a habit of returning early thus eliminating the chance to overhear useful information. When this happens, Gaius takes her downstairs to do their training session. So when Atlas drops me off and I see her coming back from her workout, I usually get a little perturbed. But Gaius tells me to back off.

Then I figure out what's bugging her. During a regular dinner, Vixen brings up something to her mother that sounds vaguely familiar. Later I learn that Gentry suggested the same thing, only no one listened to him. He's a Capitolist.

Gentry, I know, has been an idealist his entire life. Plutarch and Atlas love to debate with him and he seems like a decent enough man. But the current situation in the government is frustrating many from the Capitol. And that makes them ripe for Jabberjay pickings. Some have already joined them while others are considering the possibility. We can't afford to lose anyone and right now Vixen is one of the few things holding them back from joining.

* * *

When I arrive at a meeting I'm surprised to see Vixen there with Carina. While she has an open invitation to these things, she hasn't come for awhile. But the bigger problem is that she got here without Gaius or me with her. Gaius will give her a lecture for sure later.

Everything seems to be going like normal until Carina, our spy among the Jabberjay ranks, delivers her findings. Earlier in the day she visited Trajan's sister, Ulpia, hoping to get some information off of her. The districts never did find her, but she'll be tried and executed for sure if they do. But for now we keep quiet that we know exactly where she's hiding since she's one of our ins to the Jabberjays. And then the bomb drops, Vixen was with her the whole time.

I want to reach across the table and throttle her. What was she thinking taking Vixen along? If Ulpia or anyone in her home recognized her they would get one of the things Phoenix wants most. And that thing is my best friend!

Vulcan goes for the whisky and I'm half tempted for a glass. But I can't taste it so it'd be a waste. Besides, returning to the Training Center slightly tipsy wouldn't be the best idea since, as far as I can tell, it's an alcohol free zone.

* * *

From that day on I keep a closer watch on her to make sure she doesn't do anything else reckless. With permission, Atlas comes over more often. While I live here, this is Rotor and Lilac's place and I don't want to overstep any boundaries. We keep our public displays of affection to a minimum, but I think Vixen is well aware of us even if she doesn't say anything.

Atlas helps me to keep my temper with her. She has wonderful parents that love her, really love her, and yet she constantly gets into arguments with them. I see their pain when Vixen storms out of the room and it tears me apart. Doesn't she understand what she's putting them through?

* * *

And then I start to see what I should've saw coming. She's just too good at hiding her emotions. All this time I thought she was fine and that her outbursts were just part of her personality. But that's a lie. The truth is Vixen has been slowly crumbling in front of my eyes.

Lilac doesn't blame me for not picking up on this sooner. I've known Vixen for less than a year and her parents still have problems figuring out their daughter. And then she asks for my advice. What would happen if she sent Vixen home?

_She'd hate you. _ I write down.

Lilac pinches her eyes shut already knowing that answer.

_Tell me how I can help._

"Just be her friend," her mother replies. "You're already one of the best she's ever had."

My lips part slightly. Some friend I am.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Weaves in and out of "Silent Games" chapters 20-21**

_ "I wish I knew what you sounded like."_

I remember Atlas' words to me as I watch him telling a story to a trio of women in the room. The women laugh and one says something back that makes them all laugh even more. These are things that I can't and never will be able to do. My voice is gone forever.

Sometimes I wonder if all of this is a dream and that I'll wake up in the Training Center or worse in prison. How could someone as wonderful as him want an Avox? Maybe he'd be happier with a girl who had a voice someone who was whole. I'm neither.

Gaius places a hand on my shoulder which tells me he overheard something. That's right, I'm supposed to be eavesdropping on conversations. Glancing over the room I look at the different groups.

Vixen is easy to find. All I have to do is look for the largest group of people from both the districts and Capitol. She's usually the center of that group. Sure enough Gentry has her wrapped into one of his discussions. Whatever it is, they sure have a large following.

Jeth, the son of the delegate from District Eight, breaks off from the group and joins Hertz from District Three. Both of them have been friends with Vixen and her siblings since they all moved here. Curious about why he looks upset I chose their pairing. But just as I'm about to blend into the wall, Vixen grabs my attention.

_Keep the cameras busy, _Vixen signs to me.

_Why? _ I ask back.

_I'll tell you later._

Something is up, but I resist the urge to follow her. Maybe she has a contact that will run if the cameras get too close. I don't dare hope she's sneaking out to be with a boy. If that's the case then she's much better than I thought about hiding things from me.

A minute passes, then five. Finally I can't take it anymore and go to find her. My jaw nearly drops on the ground when I see she did sneak out to be with a boy and a Capitolist to boot. No wonder she wanted the cameras away from her. Her family will have a fit!

They're close, so close I wonder if they're about to kiss. But then he steps away instead handing her something. As he turns to leave I make it look as if I'm just coming out of the gathering. Wanting to get a look I 'accidentally' bump into him.

Man is he gorgeous, even with all his makeup I can tell that much. His eyes widen as he realizes I'm an Avox. I mouth 'sorry' trying to look weak and contrite. Under the old government, I'd receive a beating for this, but thank goodness the times have changed.

"Quite all right," he says regaining his composure. "Excuse me."

Even his voice is dreamy. Way to go Vixen!

I mouth 'sorry' again before heading to the balcony. Her expression is unreadable, but her eyes are still on the man as he turns the corner. I bite my lip to stop from smiling just in case I'm wrong, but I'm hoping for some serious girl-time on this one.

_What was _that_ about?_ I ask.

"I'm not sure," she replies. With a heavy sigh she wipes away any emotions that were starting to show through and once again she's the district butterfly. "Let's go back before they notice we're gone."

_Mutts, _I think. In the short time that passed since I saw Vixen with him I thought I was watching one of Messalina's fairy tales unfold in front of me. But whatever that was, it wasn't a pair of potential lovers meeting in secret. And if that's the case I need to know who he is and why he was standing that close to Vixen.

This question is harder to answer when she won't give me a name. To make things even more interesting she's deleted the conversation between the two of them from the security cameras. As far as the object he gave her, I haven't seen a trace of it nor do I know what he gave her. Doesn't she trust me anymore?

* * *

Carina left a note in one of the safe houses she did 'repairs' in a few days ago. But Irenaeus only discovered it a few hours ago and went straight for our informant.

_ Tortured?_ I ask.

Atlas nods. "Irenaeus says it's pretty bad. He's moving his family right now."

_Where?_

"I told him not to tell anyone including me. Aurelia, we have a rat."

I start shaking remembering the last time I had someone I trusted betray me. The look in his eyes as the Peacekeepers took me is something I've never been able to forget or forgive. The weeks under the government's torture is not something easily forgotten.

The Jabberjays have some pretty nasty people on their side including some that were a part of the teams assigned to question Johanna and Peeta. Without question those people will be turned over to the districts the moment we find them. Or better yet kill them ourselves. Good thing Grandfather is on our side otherwise he'd be the first one to go.

It's becoming increasingly difficult to explain why he hasn't been executed yet. The districts aren't the only ones to see him dead. Many Capitolists are anxiously waiting for the day they get to see him killed. For the rebellion or not, I will never be all right with the things he's done.

Atlas wraps his arms tight around me. I rest my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat as I try to steady my breathing to his gentle rhythm.

"Iraneaus will be all right. You'll see. Carina too. She's got a death wish mentality, but she's smart," he half laughs.

I try to let his embrace assure me that things will work out. But all I can feel now is the need to get someone else deeper into the Jabberjay ranks. Carina and the others can't do this on their own. But two people hold me back, my best friend and the man holding me. I can't leave them.

* * *

The day I feared comes just before the Independence Day Celebrations. As Vixen's uncle tells her that the district wants to reward her for her actions during the war an argument breaks out between them. Gaius and I listen closely since sometimes they have great debates but this one is different. When it turns nasty I want to go in and break it up, but Gaius holds me back. Boron needs to hear what Vixen is saying to him.

"I love my family," spurts out Boron.

Vixen screams back her response, "Then why are you here and not with them? You would rather stay here and rebuild a nation than to salvage your own family!"

Gaius is the first in the room when we hear a sound I am all too familiar with. Rushing in I find Vixen on the ground bleeding. Gaius is a few feet away with his arm across Boron's throat. It takes me a minute to process what just happened.

He hit her!

Gaius looks ready to murder him until Vixen asks him to let go which he does.

I help her up and take her to her room to help her clean her lip. Afterwards she disappears to the roof while I remove the blood from the floor. She said not to tell her parents but I feel like ignoring her.

Knowing she needs a friend, I go up to the roof. I wait for her to talk to me like she's done in the past. But I've never seen her cry, not like this. At first it was just a few tears, but then a full out sob takes over. Like she has done for me in the past, I pull her head into my lap and let her cry it out.

Several minutes pass before she gets out, "I need help. I'm angrier than I thought I was and it's not at any one thing, it's everything. I can't discuss it with my family because Sariah doesn't understand and I don't want her to and I'm angry at just about everyone else I'm used to confiding in."

I know the feeling of abandonment. I felt it when I learned the truth of my father. Felt it again when I was turned over to the Peacekeepers. And it was the only thing I felt for years in the Training Center and later at my grandfather's mansion. Not until I rejoined the rebellion did I find out he really did love me, more than anyone else. But then he abandoned me again and the second time was worse.

How Atlas broke through my barriers, I will never know. Sometimes I wonder when he'll leave me too. Nothing good seems to last long in my life.

And then she whispers, "I wish Chance would've shot me."

Anger like I've never felt before towards her sends me to my feet. I yank her chin close to me and want to scream. _Don't you say that! You don't get to say that to me._

Tears form in my eyes as I pull her into a fierce hug. Doesn't she understand that if she was killed then that we would never meet? So many things changed for the better because of her and not just for me. And she wants to be dead now?

_Don't you leave me too,_ I think.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: "Silent Games" ch 22-23**

All this time wondering about Dr. Aurelius and Vixen settles that debate with one sentence. Out of anyone she could go to for therapy, she's chosen him. Vixen, the girl who doesn't trust her emotions to anyone, is going to him for help.

She seems to be getting better and I think I might like him. But then I learn she hasn't even approached him. Instead she's been finishing her grandmother's journal that she left to her family. Falon's life was more messed up than most people I know and just maybe her experience is helping her granddaughter to get through this.

* * *

The Independence Day Celebrations kick off with a night of performances. While I knew about it, Vixen becomes a surprise performer with her friend Leah. I listened to them for hours on end as they prepared for this but I still get goose bumps every time.

Because I wanted to enjoy the music, I asked Plutarch to keep a camera on Vixen's family so she and I could see their reaction later. Vixen's pretty sure that they were unaware of her skill. Like Falon Dawnson said, you have to make time for fun.

Other cameras are focused into the crowd. I'm convinced that whoever cornered Vixen at that one gathering will be watching. Vixen finally gave me a name and a partial story behind their meeting. Since then I've been able to dig up a lot on Justinian Burks.

Everything screams enemy about him. He is the youngest of three children of an official in District Five and a wealthy mother. His parents, brother, and sister were all killed by the district during the early days of the rebellion. Justinian had been in the Capitol for the Hunger Games at the time. He tried to return to the district, but was forbidden. The file doesn't say why. Nothing further is known about him except for one thing: he's with the Jabberjays.

And Vixen is confused about him why?

* * *

Several times I think Vixen is going to cave into her relatives and go back to District Five. Her twin and her cousin, Elian, spent most of their time trying to talk her into going home with them. They know her better than I ever will and they know how much she's changed. Chance is rather blunt on some of his points and he apologizes for some of them.

With everything that's going on with the Jabberjays I really want to add my 'voice' to theirs. She'd be safer back home… wouldn't she? But as she reminds me later, she's staying until the Jabberjays go down.

* * *

With Boron back in Five things are much more peaceful in the apartment. Gaius certainly misses the banter between Boron and Lilac but is glad that he went home to be with his wife and children. For now, this is something that Gaius can't do. He's kept them well hidden and to go to them now he'd place them in danger. We're all being watched.

* * *

It's been another bad week. Atlas came over about an hour ago when it was clear that Vixen wasn't going to the premiere of Plutarch's new show _"Can You Sing Like a Mockingjay?" _

Gaius sticks around while we discuss the latest assassination plot. We feared that there'd be one during the Independence Day celebrations, but it was pretty quiet. But that just makes me even more suspicious.

As the show starts, Atlas and I cuddle up on the couch. Our date nights lately have always been inside watching surveillance tapes, so this puts a nice change on things. Gaius smiles just a bit seeing us together but then tries to ignore us as he sits in his favorite chair to watch the show.

Atlas shakes his head as we find out the surprise twist. Plutarch managed to get access to the tapes of Katniss' incarceration seven floors above us. The months that she spent in that room without any human contact that she did nothing but sing. To put them on the screen for all to see is disgusting.

Before I can sign this to Atlas he takes the remote and turns it off. "So much for that. Well, back to tradition."

I laugh when he pulls out his computer and turns on the surveillance cameras. He plants a kiss on me as we cuddle up closer. Tonight's show: How to cage a Mutt.

There will be an attempted break out. The question is when. Messalina is an old woman, older than my grandfather, but she's dangerous. Unlike Snow or Grandfather, the people in the Capitol love Messalina. She's President Galba's daughter and heir, the rightful ruler of Panem.

She's doing the same thing as always, reading. Two guards stay in the room while seven more guard the outside perimeter. As of right now, all is quiet.

* * *

"Done! Gaius let's train!"

Vixen's announcement startles me but then I smile at how happy she seems. Gaius practically leaps up.

"Awe," says Vixen clasping her hands together and making an adorable face at us.

Atlas pulls me closer to him and I bat my eyelashes. Gaius and Vixen tease us some more until she notices we're not watching the show. After explaining what's going on, her happiness evaporates in an instant and she goes to the elevator.

"Glad I'm not on the other end of her ire," says Atlas.

_Me too._

"I think the 'girl on fire' title should've gone to her and she doesn't even need the flames."

It's funny, but at the same time I can't laugh about that. Atlas apologizes and we continue to switch cameras around the mansion. Nothing.

With a press of a button he turns on some music and holds out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Taking his hand I feel a rush of giddiness as he pulls me up. Our dance is nothing fancy, but that is fine with me. For now nothing but us matters and I'm going to enjoy this for as long as I can. What was it that someone once said? That they wanted to take a moment and live in it forever. For me, this is that moment.

"Aurelia."

I look up into his hazel eyes and smile. But then I get worried because his nervous about something.

"There's something I talked to Gaius and Vixen about."

_All right,_ I sign worried. Gaius I understand, but what would he talk to Vixen about that he wouldn't tell me first?

He takes one deep breath and then another. "Send me up against the Capitol or the Jabberjays and this wouldn't be a problem," he says more to himself than to me as he looks around the room. "All right, here it goes. I love you, Aurelia. I have for some time now and…"

My hands slap over my mouth as he drops to one knee. Tears form in my eyes and I know, I know I'm going to cry any second now.

"Aurelia, will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

My hands are still firmly clasped over my mouth as I stare at him. What did he just ask me?

_Really?_

"Really. I knew the moment I met you I'd never meet a more amazing woman." He pauses for a moment. What is he waiting for?

"So? How about it?"

_ A response, genius, _I chide myself.

I nod repeatedly as tears fall from my eyes. Atlas lets out the breath he was holding as he gets up from the ground. He picks me up and swings me around as we kiss. Forget dancing. I want to live in this moment forever instead.

But forever only lasts about ten minutes when the phone rings. The ringtone tells me that it's from downstairs. I pick it up and tap two times so they know it's me.

_"Good evening, Aurelia. Is Vixen there?"_

It's Ward, the security officer for the Welkins. I tap once to tell him no. Pausing for five seconds I tap three times, our code for training.

_"There was an assassination attempt on President Paylor. We're going on lockdown."_

Two taps to confirm and then I hang up.

"What's going on?"

_President Paylor._

I don't have to explain. Flying to the computer, Atlas pulls up the manor security cameras. "I'll work on this, you get Gaius and Vixen."

I nod and rush downstairs. Of all the nights for an assassination attempt someone picks this night. That somebody is in big trouble right now.

Flashing the lights I wait for them to notice me. Vixen whips around with a pair of knives in her hands. I gasp thinking for a second she might throw one of them this way, but then she lowers them.

_ Assassination attempt on President Paylor. Atlas is pulling up the security feed now and Ward wants you upstairs now, _I sign. _And when did Kreg Grisson get here?_

What is he doing here? Honestly I had no idea he was even in the building. Where was I? Oh, that's right being proposed to upstairs by the most wonderful man in the world that I want to get back to now!

Vixen turns to Gaius, "Did you catch any of that?"

Gaius shakes his head. Turning to me he shrugs. _Try again._

Huffing, I try only the first part slowly. I can explain the rest later.

As expected, Gaius and Vixen fly into action. She easily gets rid of Kreg and goes upstairs with me.

* * *

We wait for confirmation on the details, but nothing is forthcoming. Both of the main and backup security cameras were down, something that's not done easily. Atlas and I toss suspects around, but unfortunately there are too many groups that want to kill the new president of Panem.

When the information finally does come we know we have to have a meeting. Atlas already sent a message to Nero. Vixen will just have to stay here.

"I want to come," she says.

Atlas looks at Gaius, "Not a good idea."

And I agree. Just because District Thirteen has currently received the credit doesn't mean she's not in danger.

_ Better than leaving her here alone, _Gaius signs.

* * *

"We'll wait to tell everyone later," says Atlas holding my hand.

_Vixen gets to find out first,_ I sign.

"All right," he says.

Flashing his headlights a couple times we wait for Gaius and Vixen to join us in the car. A few seconds pass before two shadows materialize from the ally. Escaping the secured zone is not an easy thing this time of night and especially not during lockdown.

I can't say that sneaking around is all that enjoyable. In fact it makes me nervous, especially now that we have a couple tails. But eventually we ditch them and make it to the safe house.

* * *

Only a handful is here. A few of us are dead, killed by the Jabberjays. Others are in hiding from or amongst our enemy. And the rest are either here or unable to come on short notice.

Atlas and I steal a few glances and smiles, but we get back to business. There'll be time for that later. Until then we have to figure out if the Jabberjays are behind this.

"That'll be her," says Nero.

All this time we've been waiting for our source in the President's Mansion. Just to be sure we deal out a card game. Reaching into our pockets we pull out any coins we have and place them in the center for the pot.

"I'll see your two coins, Vulcan and raise you two weeks' worth of dish duty," says Atlas.

I laugh remembering how the Welkin kids gamble. Instead of money, they bet chores. Atlas foolishly joined one of these games during the Independence Day celebrations. Vixen and I won't have to do chores for a month.

Helen walks in and Atlas tosses his cards on the table, "Rats, I had two pairs."

And then Gaius walks in with that boy. This is the second time this evening I wonder what he's doing here. He explains that he was suspicious of Helen and followed her.

Atlas stares at Helen, "So other than him, who else tailed you?"

Helen turns red. Something is distracting her and it's not Kreg.

"I don't know. But we've got a problem," she says. But she doesn't explain further.

Kreg gives one of his traditional glares, "I'm going to find out anyway."

"Lilyah Grisson's son," explains Vixen.

Oh yes, we've all heard of him. Lilyah is one of the most controversial advisors to President Paylor. Her son matches her as far as personality is concerned. Vixen has tried to be a friend to him, more times than I would've attempted, but he continues to be a brat.

"Gaius says we're wasting time. Start talking," says Vixen for Gaius.

"All right. They've arrested Dr. Aurelius for conspiracy and treason."

"No way," says Nero. "We've been watching him closely."

"It's already happened. One of the arresting officers thought he was going for the knives he keeps in his pocket and shot him."

Aurelius? Oh crap. Vixen was so close to going to him for help. This is going to be a mess.

Something doesn't feel right. Helen continues about everything she knows about the attack. It's not necessarily from her, but something about this whole situation isn't sitting right with me.

"Hang on a second," says Vulcan as he disappears into the other room. The monitors went off. Someone is outside during curfew.

Vulcan rushes back into the room, "Soldiers!"

Is Helen the rat? There's no time to figure that one out. Instead I move out of the way while Atlas and Nero throw themselves over the table to get all of our evidence and stuff it into a satchel.

Tires squeal to a halt and I freeze. The Peacekeepers have come for me.

_"I'm really sorry, Aurelia."_

_"What did you do?"_

No! I'm not reliving that again.

"Aurelia, you have to leave now," says Nero.

I stare at Atlas and he nods. "Go Aurelia. I'll see you soon."

_I'm not leaving you!_

"Vixen," shouts Atlas.

The next second, Vixen yanks at my arm and pulls me down the hallway as another set of memories take over. Both of us were staring at the window at the carnage outside. Capitol children lay dead or dying all around. We stayed there until she practically dragged me away.

_Not that, anything but that,_ I think.

Lights nearly blind me as the steel doors shut tight. I'm in the tunnels. Focused I sign to Vixen, _All the safe homes have them._

"Now you can ask questions," Vixen tells Kreg.

"The first one," Kreg snaps. "What's going on?"

_I trust him at least that much,_ she signs to me.

_If you're sure,_ I sign back. My ability to tell friend from enemy is too shaky right now.

While Vixen explains to Kreg about the Turncoats and Jabberjays, Gaius and I have our own conversation. We need to get ahead of the situation. All the computers are being watched except for one. Only a handful of people know where that computer is and I need to get to it now.

_Vixen, you're not going to like this,_ I sign.


	18. Chapter 18

_He doesn't come into the room, _I sign.

I'm missing something. Why does Vixen trust Kreg? It just doesn't make any sense to me. Forget that, what happened at the meeting?

_ Too many questions and not enough answers_, I think as I get to the computer. Shutting the door I get to work. Vixen can come in on her own when she's finished talking with Kreg… hopefully soon.

The computer is up and running in less than a minute. Breaking into the security feeds from here is easy. Beetee is good, but I'm too familiar with his coding. In no time I have several cameras from outside and inside the Mansion.

First I check on Grandfather and Messalina. Both are still in their rooms, looking slightly bored. However there's something about Grandfather's face that tells me he knows something is up. His guards certainly seem irritated with him.

By the time Vixen comes in, I've already sorted through several cameras but still can't see the assassination attempt. Together we watch Aurelius getting shot. Vixen asks me about the others and I pull up what I've already looked up. All of them were taken alive and are in prison.

From there we work on separate projects. Until Vixen says, "We've got a problem."

_What else is new?_ I think as I look over to her side.

That _is_ a problem. There's an arrest warrant out for me. But… how?

Vixen turns to me, "How do you want to play this?"

How do I want to play this? I have no idea. I'm not a strategist I'm a hacker.

My eyes turn off to the side when I see something. Grandfather's chess board is set in the middle of the game. And the answer comes to me. Picking up the white knight I move it, rather illegally, to the opposite end of the board.

"No," Vixen says instantly. "That's too dangerous. You've been with me this entire time and you haven't tried to help them get me. There's no way they'd see you as an ally."

_Not if they thought I was under orders,_ I sign.

I know she's already working out the logic. She was always good at that.

It's simple. Marcus Panthra is the great manipulator of Panem. Who's to say that in the five years I served in his home he didn't make me completely his?

"Aurelia, they will kill you. Atlas will never forgive me if I let you do this."

This isn't where I wanted to tell her. _I already told him yes. So don't think I'm going to blindly rush into this situation and get myself killed. I've taken the worse that the Capitol has to offer and I won!"_

"Please," she begs. "Don't do this."

_Trust me._

* * *

Gaius makes me promise to still be here when he gets back. And so I wait.

The cameras let me watch them every step of the way while I erase the feed. No one can know where they were tonight. Vixen will have to fake the footage in the Control Room, but that shouldn't be a problem.

Once they're safe, I stand in front of a mirror and practice being an Avox. I try to recall all the rules. As of this moment, I no longer exist. The only identity I have is Avox. My only purpose is to serve my master to whom I give total and complete obedience.

What was it that Vixen said? That I have too much defiance in my eyes? I stare in the mirror at my eyes and I see what she means. Closing my eyes I try to remember things I've tried to forget. When I open them again the girl staring back at me isn't the girl who was proposed to a few short hours ago. This girl has no life in her whatsoever. Like so many before her, this girl has been defeated by the Capitol.

By the time Gaius comes back, I'm almost in character. He places his hands on my shoulders and shakes his head.

_You don't have to do this._

_ Yes I do,_ I sign back.

I'm wrapped into a hug much like the ones I see Rotor give Vixen. Is this what it feels like to be held by a father?

_Let me make one thing clear to you, young lady. If you get killed, I will bring you back from the dead so I can kill you myself. Got it?_

* * *

Surprise isn't an emotion my Grandfather feels often. So it's with satisfaction that I see that on his face when I walk in. Knowing he doesn't understand hand signals nearly as well as Vixen, I hand him a slip of paper. Best that all of us get on the same page.

On that note is the basics of everything that's been happening. Bottom line, I'm joining the Jabberjays and there's nothing he can say to change my mind. Subtly, we have an argument on that last point. Knowing it would come to this I hand him a second note. This one saying we can do it this way, or I'm going straight to one of my spies and getting an in with them.

"Just as stubborn as your father," he grumbles. But that statement just makes me want to smile.

Quickly he turns back into the man all of Panem hates as he understands this visit is for show. He laughs quietly, a sound I've hated since I was a child. "So, they finally figured it out. How are you my dear?"

I take his hand and rest it against my cheek as if I've craved this gesture forever. He in turn kisses me on my forehead.

"I told them you would not betray me again."

He walks over to a statue and removes a necklace. "So our friends know I sent you. I am glad you have come back to me."


	19. Chapter 19

The blindfold is removed and I stare at Liber Wine. As I expected he has a glass of, what else, wine in front of him. He always lived up to his last name. His eyes look me up and down assessing. "That's her. Lucilla's little pride and joy."

I don't react to my mother's name. Wine and his wife were the best of friends and I had always called him Uncle Liber. There's a lot that I know about him and wish I didn't. But I'm here now and it's probably best that he's now in charge of me. He at least has a healthy fear and respect for my grandfather.

He holds out his glass and an Avox with a swollen eye hurries to refill it, "Well, this certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I got up this morning."

The girl goes back to her place by the wall and I do my best to focus on the glass and not her.

"Gentlemen," he says to the Peacekeepers. "This one is a bit of a living legend among the inner circle. The only one that I know of that told Marcus Panthra to go to hell and lived."

The Peacekeepers look mildly impressed.

Wine chuckles at the sound of his own voice. He's not drunk, but another few glasses and he will be before long.

"But then I guess you getting to live were Messalina's orders. She always did have a soft spot for you. To tell you the truth, I'm rather glad you have come. It means that I don't have to worry if you're taken alive or not when we bring your friend here."

Vixen.

"Did you know her parents are sending her back to District Five?"

I shake my head. I honestly had no idea what happened to Vixen after Gaius dropped her off at the Control Room a few nights ago.

"We had a run of bad luck the other night. Our men went to the Training Center to escort her here, but alas she was not at home. Not to fret, you will be seeing her soon enough. Her train will be taking a slight detour partway into her journey."

He takes a look at his watch, "In fact she should be boarding any moment now."

_Don't react,_ I think. I feel his eyes on me and it's taking everything not to want to run from here and warn Vixen.

"Personally I don't see any reason for you to not continue to be her attendant. Why don't you go up to her room and see if it might be to her liking? According to theory she should be arriving tomorrow night."

With a wave of his hand another Avox materializes from the wall and takes me out of that room. It takes me all of ten minutes to figure out where I am. There are so many retreats in Panem it was impossible to check all of them. We focused on the favorites of the Jabberjays, Snow, Messalina, and Grandfather but they chose one that I wouldn't think of in a million years: the river retreat where Messalina told me she met Falon in person for the first time.

* * *

As I walk in the room I come to a conclusion quickly: Vixen would hate this room.

For starters, it's huge and second it's gaudy. Even if she came here under different circumstances the only thing she might like about it is the view from the balcony. The bed has more than a dozen pillows on it and the ceiling can be whatever you want it to be.

That's the first thing I change. The current setting is for the night sky, but I change it to be a plain dark green. How many night terrors did she have where she's looking at a ceiling of stars?

The next few hours are spent trying to keep busy as a distraction from worrying about Vixen. Did they manage to get her? If so, how many people are dead? I know the people involved and they will probably make it a mess.

* * *

Wine calls me back into his office the next day. Amusement is etched into his features. He has Vixen.

"How are itineraries selected by the Welkins?" he asks sliding a piece of paper and pen to me.

_They prepare at least six. All of them are put into effect as if they are the ones to be used and then they just show up to one of them, _I write.

"Yes I know that," he says impatiently. "But how do they choose?"

_I never picked up a pattern. Even I didn't know which one was the real one until I was in whatever they decided on. _

"Well, we had a copy of all six possibilities, but none were used."

They don't have Vixen. I want to smile with relief but that would give me away.

"Sir," says a Peacekeeper.

Wine leans back from the desk. "Report."

"It's on the news right now," he says turning on the TV.

Ward stands in front of a small group of reporters as they listen to his statement. We've missed the first part, but it's easy to pick up what's happening.

_"The only thing we've been able to confirm so far is that her hovercraft touched downed briefly outside of District Twelve before heading in the direction of Thirteen. The staff and crew were released unharmed and are being questioned as to the situation. Currently we are unaware of Vixen's status. That is all."_

With that he leaves the podium ignoring the bombardment of questions and returns to the Training Center.

What the _blazes_ did she get herself into? I'm not even gone a week before she gets herself into a trackers nest. She really is a magnet for trouble.

And then I remember where I am when Wine guffaws, "Poor Hector, looks like he doesn't get his prize after all."

Thirteen isn't the worse place for her to be right now. In fact, it's probably the safest. Somehow I don't think it's a coincidence that she's there.

_Figures._


	20. Chapter 20

Unbelievable! This is un-be-live-a-ble.

Thirteen officially claimed holding Vixen hostage. Atlas confirmed a week ago that he's seen her and that she's alive and well. Panem is furious and has demanded her immediate release, but that isn't likely. For now, she is their shield against military action from the government.

The ripple effect is that the entire staff of the president and the delegates' was brought into questioning. In the process of rooting out District Thirteen spies they've discovered a few Jabberjays in the mix. Phoenix is furious that the spy in the Training Center is in prison now. The man was part of the security team. It would explain how they know about the Welkin's itinerary methods.

The next step was that all the delegate kids' security went up a few more notches. Only trusted friends now guard their kids. There are a few delegates and advisors who've dropped out of the game. Only the strong are going to last.

And to top off all the fun, the Jabberjays are emboldened by the sudden attention District Thirteen is receiving. All eyes are on Thirteen and not them. Therefore they're allowed to be as reckless as they want to be since Thirteen will receive the blame anyway.

In other words, her kidnapping has put everyone on their guard and gotten our enemy to play their hand sooner rather than later something that can easily backfire. Did she plan all of this or just make it up as she went along? Best friend or no, I hate her.

* * *

Wine keeps me close but not too close. I get to be around for basic information but I'm excused to go clean something or other during the meetings. There're a couple Turncoat informants here, but I don't dare approach them. It's too soon to betray them.

As the weeks pass my life with the Welkins and Atlas seems like a cruel joke. At times I wish I never met them. That way I wouldn't be so miserable being away from them. I am Avox. I always will be to these people. While Wine made it clear that I'm Panthra's Avox, it didn't stop Phoenix from a drunken rage the other day. Nothing I haven't survived before.

Another Avox grudgingly tends to my injuries. Unlike the others, I'm given medicine and time to recover. Can't be all banged up when Messalina and my grandfather get here. I don't understand her exact words to me, but the look in her face tells me enough. I am an idiot for betraying the Welkins. That much at least I can agree on.

* * *

There's an electrical issue in the room set aside for Messalina. The moment it is discovered, Phoenix brings in Carina to fix the problem. All she can afford is a brief look of sympathy for me. I'm all healed up, but I guess Carina knows them as well as I do.

The power is cut to the room including the security cameras. Just to be on the safe side, Carina turns on a device invented by Falon Dawnson and updated by Beetee that scrambles any listening devices. One of many inventions they saved for the rebellion alone.

"Atlas is fine," she whispers as she starts playing with the panel.

I close my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief. When I open them again I see Carina staring at me. Does she think I was the traitor?

She watches me for a little more before adding, "Everyone has gone to ground. Plutarch is staying in his position, but they know where his family is and I have no way to warn him. Gaius is with the eldest Welkin girls." She snorts, "Except for the obvious one. Steev and Paylor have entered talks as to his district's status among the rest of the country. It looks like they're coming to a resolution."

That means their window of opportunity is coming to a close.

* * *

Carina finishes up and she goes back to the Capitol with two messages. Phoenix hands her a note intended for Ulpia. It'll be in code of course and neither of us understands that code. But I know what the message contains. The only thing I'm able to signal is 'tick-tock'.

* * *

I watch the aftermath of their actions, all of us do. Like I thought, they made this one messy. Grandfather and Messalina's guards are all dead on the floor along with… Vixen's friend, Jeth.

Phoenix stands in the front of the ballroom where all of us have gathered. Decorations are everywhere for a celebration larger than any Hunger Games party I've seen and those are usually the biggest of the year.

He gives a fancy speech about the traitors in the districts and how their time as usurpers is drawing to a close. The crowd reacts with shouts, stomping, and borderline rioting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Messalina Galba!"

Messalina walks in as 'Galba' is shouted over and over. All the Avoxes go to our knees around the room. Those that don't get down fast enough are forced down. During the noise others walk in, including Grandfather. He searches the ballroom, but I'm not sure if he can see me in the back.

With a wave of her hand the room quiets. "Brothers and sisters, this is a most welcome sight."

The room erupts in another roar. She always could move a crowd. The room gets rowdier than ever and I can't hear her next words. At the end she calls up Phoenix and gives him a kiss on both cheeks. Grandfather joins them and they say something away from the microphone and I wish I could hear them but at the same time I'm glad I can't.

Phoenix beams with pride as someone is dragged into the room with a bag over their head. I swallow hard wondering what unlucky soul they've brought here alive. My anxiety doesn't last long before the hood is removed. It's Helen.

What is going on?

Helen stares up defiantly up at all of them with her teeth barred.

"For those who don't know," says Phoenix, "This is Helen Bracer. Once an up and coming analyst she shifted her loyalties to the districts and has been a source for District Thirteen for the past three years. And now has served as one of President Paylor's aids."

"Traitor!"

"Filth!"

He waits for the cries to die down. "What do you have to say about this?"

"Can't be a traitor to something you were never loyal to," she spits out. This earns her a punch across the jaw by one of the Peacekeepers.

Hunger spread across several faces like they would when a tribute cornered another in the arena. We all know there is blood about to be spilled. Grandfather stands back rather amused.

Messalina turns to him a little confused. "And what has got you in such a good mood, Marcus?"

"She's right. She can't be considered a traitor." Several people, including me, are confused. Grandfather shakes his head in mock disapproval. "Hector, you don't have a Capitol born traitor here. This one is a District Thirteen bred spy. Am I right?"

Helen pales just slightly telling me that what he says is true. How? How did I miss that? I don't think even Plutarch knows about her heritage.

But this means so much more. They now have what District Thirteen might want and be willing to trade. And Thirteen has someone that the Jabberjays want desperately.

The room is in such an uproar it's impossible to hear what is being said on stage. The only thing I see is Helen spit on Messalina. Several people draw their weapons but Messalina stops them and the whole room grows silent.

"Phoenix, the honor is yours," she says. "After all, you did bring us all together."

_Don't look,_ I think but I can't help but watch. Phoenix takes a gun off of one of the Peacekeepers and points it at Helen's chest. One shot and she crumbles to the ground dead.

Grandfather rubs his hands together, "So, what's for dinner?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: If you want a list of characters, just PM me and I'll send it over. I'll add it as my last chapter once this story is completed. **

You can feel it in the air, the sense of hopelessness coming off the other Avoxes. Messalina's arrival tells us one thing: nothing will ever change now. Under Paylor and the districts we at least stood a chance at becoming people again. While Messalina won't live forever, she'll name a successor. And that successor is strongly starting to look like Phoenix. But that would be the case if Messalina was loyal to the Captiol.

A week into their arrival and a pair of Peacekeepers pull me from my chores. I'm brought into Messalina's office where she, my grandfather, and Phoenix are sitting comfortably.

"I still say you should've held her for ransom" says Phoenix. "They might've even traded for Vixen, Madam Galba."

Messalina smiles, "My dear Hector, how many from the districts did we kill before District Thirteen even showed their faces? We did many things over the years to try and coax them out of hiding. Why, even the Hunger Games was an attempt to get them to come out and yet they waited.

"No, they would not give in so easily for one person. Steev knows that she's their biggest bargaining chip. And when we take over, she'll be their shield against my wrath. But make no mistake, as soon as she's safe with us I won't care about the structural integrity of their district."

"Wasn't District Twelve enough for you, Lina?" says Grandfather casually.

Messalina turns an icy stare to him, "District Twelve wasn't responsible for bombing innocent children in front of _my_ home, Marcus. They deserve to be obliterated."

I keep my eyes focused on Grandfather's glass. If I didn't know any better I'd think she meant every last word.

"Easily done," Phoenix says leaning back. "They are so conveniently disarming themselves of their stash of nukes."

"They only need to fire off one," says Grandfather. I can see that he's struggling to not add 'idiot'. Right now, he's playing nice. "But that's a topic for another day. Right now I have some business to attend to with this Avox."

"Panthra, we all know she's your granddaughter," says Phoenix.

Grandfather ignores him. "You're permitted to communicate."

From there the three of them grill me on everything I know about Vixen. And the worst part is I tell them. Supposedly I was to get close to her and the other Welkins so I better know more about them than the rest of the Jabberjays.

They stop and another person walks into the room. He pays no attention to me as he bows in front of Messalina. "You sent for me madam?"

She smiles, "Justinian Burks is it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I am so terribly sorry about the loss of your family. They were loyal down to the bone as I understand."

"Thank you, ma'am," Justinian replies. There's pain in his eyes. Vixen told me the district executed his older brother and sister as well as his parents.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asks.

"I appreciate the offer, but no ma'am."

"Very well. While I have you in here I'd like to speak to you about the Welkins."

"I'm afraid my knowledge only extends to the second son and his family since he married the mayor's daughter. I know as much as anyone else about the others. But then I guess I didn't really know them at all if they were at the center of the rebellion in District Five."

Shaking her head with mock pain Messalina adds, "Yes. Who would've thought that the children of my best friend would be capable of such treason? I kept a close watch on that family over the years and it is not your fault any more than it is mine for not discovering their disloyalty."

"Justinian here has been quite valuable to us," says Phoenix. "We almost had young Vixen thanks to him."

"Oh? Do tell," says Messalina looking like a curious child for a story. Quite frankly I'm curious as well.

"At a party, I ran into an Avox that I recognized as the traitor granddaughter of Marcus Panthra. I knew the districts' hatred for the Panthras and used this to our advantage by going to the Training Center under the pretense of arresting her."

"Would've worked too," interrupts Phoenix, "If the girl hadn't chosen to sneak out that night."

Messalina nods, "Well, that's what we call bad luck. But there will be other opportunities to recover her. But I think you have a very bright future."

"Thank you ma'am," says Justinian.

* * *

For the next hour they talk about the family I've grown closest to. Justinian gives them some details that I know and a lot that I don't. The other three nod their heads at certain points but Grandfather and Messalina have a look in their eyes but I'm not sure what it means.

When it is finished, Messalina dismisses Phoenix and Justinian. Once they're out of the room, Grandfather flips a switch making the room bug free.

Taking a deep breath, Messalina leans back in her chair, "I knew there was a reason to not kill Snow before the end of the war."

Grandfather chuckles, "Lina, you and I deal with a new set of pups every five years or so. This one will be no different on training him to behave."

Smiling a bit, Messalina changes the topic, "That boy has an agenda."

"Yep," says Grandfather draining his glass. "I don't know much about him, but I do know that Blane Peaks was somewhat of a father figure to him. For Blane to be partially responsible for his family's death could be an act of betrayal to him. You could promise him District Five to him when this is over."

"Sounds like a plan. Now shut up and greet your granddaughter. I've been waiting for this all week."

Grandfather stares at her in mock submissiveness, "Yes ma'am."

Getting up he holds out his arms and I walk into them. "You all right?"

I nod.

He holds me for another minute before letting go. Messalina then takes her turn.

"What were you thinking coming here?"

I wince when she cups my face.

"Hold it," snaps Grandfather.

Taking my chin he lifts it to the light and traces my face. That stare that would inspire fear in even Snow instantly appears on his face. "Who?"

"Marcus?"

"They broke her cheekbone." He lets go and looks over the rest of me. He won't find any marks. The medicine took care of that. "Young lady, I asked you a question."

I point to the chair that Phoenix sat in.

"Lina, at the end of this he's mine."

Messalina just shrugs, "Since when have I ever interfered?"

I do not want to be Phoenix right now.

"Now, Marcus, you are going to give me your Avox so that she can tell me anything I wish to know about my niece."

"Very well," replies Grandfather. "You girls have fun. I'm going to see what kind of damage I can do between Liber and Hector. I'm willing to bet Liber doesn't plan on taking orders from him for long."

There's some silence after he leaves before Messalina takes my hands and has me sit in a chair. She's up to something as she gets an impish grin on her face and sweetly says, "Now dear. You know I'm a die hard for fantasy stories. I… just love them. So believe me when I say I want every possible detail out of you about this new story I've heard of that recently came out."

I shrug unaware of what she's talking about. There hasn't been a new book published since the war.

Messalina's smile deepens. "It doesn't have a title yet, but I think _"The Avox and the Rebel," _has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Her sweet expression disappears, "Start talking sister." And then she smiles again.

* * *

**A/N: For the sake of my pride, please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

Not a day passes before Messalina announces we're moving headquarters to a more defensible position. Something is definitely wrong when I'm sent with the first group made up of only Avoxes and Peacekeepers. There's another plot going on and Grandfather doesn't want me to know.

The windows of the hovercraft are all blacked out before we even take off. It doesn't matter. As soon as we get off I know exactly where we are. When I was Aurelia Panthra, Messalina would take me here, sometimes under protest, once a year until I became Avox.

This place is Messalina's sanctuary. Decades ago, President Galba had this castle built to use in an arena. But when Messalina got a sneak peak she demanded that this place become her private resort. Being a pushover, her father agreed and most of the traps created for tributes were dismantled. However no one here but me knows that little detail.

Everyone is a bit jumpy as they walk in. It was a well known fact that accidents happen when touring an arena. When I got older I learned none of them were accidents, just an easy way for Gamemakers to get rid of political rivals. And depending on how much media coverage was received determined how high up the social ladder was the responsible party.

The captain shrugs off his fear, no doubt trying to reassert his belief that he is invaluable, and delivers out assignments. Mine is for Messalina's chamber and I immediately set off. The Peacekeepers assigned to watch me and another Avox realize that I know my way around and let me take the lead.

We walk past one of the traps still standing and I remember how much I hated that thing. It's not so much a trap as a maze designed to drive someone insane as they searched for a way out. As I understand it, this was Falon Dawnson's favorite part of the castle spending hours upon hours solving the puzzle. The maze was never the same twice. From the Control Room Grandfather would create the simulations for her to try out. He said it was rather annoying how he would come up with ten or so every trip and the ones that he thought would stump her she'd solve in ten minutes or less. I wonder if I can ditch my guards there later.

* * *

As soon as we finish Messalina's room, I walk down the hallway to another. Walking in here feels so strange. Looking around everything is exactly where I left it and the only thing in the room that has changed is me. These possessions belong to someone else. That girl loved the Hunger Games, fashion, and parties and everything centered on her.

I am not that spoiled self-centered girl anymore and I'm glad. That girl would be furious at the districts for becoming traitors. She would be a Jabberjay. She would never be able to be friends with Vixen Welkin wouldn't even consider a date from Atlas Saddler let alone become his fiancé. Did that really happen or was that a dream?

* * *

Here the rules are simple. This is the castle of Queen Messalina and we her faithful subjects. Everyone must act as if we were in one of Messalina's fairy tales. We are to bow in front of her and, those that can speak, address her as 'your majesty'. No one may speak unless she gives them permission and, the best part, we all must be in costume when in her presence.

My dress is red, like all the other Avox outfits, but mine has bronze trim to distinguish me as Messalina's handmaiden. The Peacekeepers assigned to the Throne Room are knights and must wear full armor. I nearly bust a gut holding in laughter when I see what has set aside for the high ranking Jabberjay males. All I have to say is: I think I'll die happy if I don't see them wearing those tights. My eyes have seen enough horrors to last a lifetime.

* * *

_ Let the show begin,_ I think as the hovercraft arrives containing everyone else. Immediately I follow Messalina up to her room to put on one of her gowns. Messalina dismisses the other two after she's in her dress.

"You always had clever fingers," she says. "See what you can do."

I get to work on her hair while Messalina catches me up on what's going on. A scheme has been put in motion that will bring all the major players here. She doesn't go into details on what that scheme is, but I know it's something big and I'm a little afraid of what that might be. There's no way to warn the others.

"According to theory, this is will be where the final battle of the war takes place. Quite fitting, I think, since this is where the first Hunger Games were to be held."

* * *

What was it that Vixen used to say? You can only run so far before everything catches up to you. Because that's exactly what it's looking like with Messalina. Ever since we got here she's been acting strange. I've watched months of security feed of her and she's never cried out in her sleep. A few times she's called out Falon's name. Whatever is going on, Messalina feels she is betraying her best friend.

One night her nightmares were so fierce that I run and get my grandfather.

He goes to her bed and gently tries to wake her. When she does wake she grabs hold of him like a vice and cries into his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey it's all right. Your father's not here. He promised he'd never come here."

"No, he's here. I'm my father," she cries. "I can't, I can't go through with this. I don't want any more innocents killed."

He mouths to me 'out' as he starts to rock her like a small child. As I leave I hear him say, "I promise, my queen, no more blood after this."

* * *

Again I'm alone with Messalina so I can do her hair. Staring at her reflection she says, "The plan is going forward today. Soon all of my enemies will come here and I can end my father's empire once and for all. Everything that we've worked so hard for will finally be achieved."

Her breath catches and I fear I've pulled too hard on her hair. But then I see what she's staring at. I left the wardrobe door open when I grabbed the supplies I needed. The first time I saw it I did a double take since I thought it was Vixen, but it wasn't. The woman is a good decade older than her not to mention it was taken not far from here. It's a picture of Falon as she stands on the shore with the castle as the backdrop. Her face is bright with light as she stares at a sunrise.

"I had this taken the day I learned she was pregnant with Boron. She wanted a child so bad even if it meant seven years or less wondering if they would go into the Hunger Games. And then she went on to have five of them."

_Four,_ I sign.

"Five. Aron is a twin," she says her voice catching. "That's why she nearly died giving birth. The two of them were fighting on who was to go first. I never told her parents, but I know they would be so proud of her."

Each breath gets shakier than the last and I wonder if I'll have to get Grandfather again. But then she stops and her expression hardens. Staring at the poster she says, "Sorry Falon, but Panem will be far stronger than it ever could've been this way. It's too late to stop it anyway."

* * *

**A/N: and if you're wondering about this last part... Messalina's mind more or less snowballed. And since I'm not doing her POV we all get to be just as confused as Aurelia right here on how she changed topics so fast.  
**

**Oh, and this is parallel to 'Silent Games' ch 38. Almost caught up.**


	23. Chapter 23

Kids? The brilliant plan to bring all the dangerous Jabberjays here also involves bringing the kids here? This is too high, too high a price for what will be achieved. And just like in the Training Center there's nothing I can do to stop this.

Phoenix just announced that with few exceptions, the mission was a success. Twenty-six children from the districts and the Capitol are down in the catacombs. There's no order to who is here only those that they were able to get to. And soon they'll be going up into the arena.

"And the other failure?" Grandfather asks half-bored.

A captain of the Peacekeepers steps forward and bows in front of Messalina, "Your majesty, the safe house of the Saddler family was discovered after radio silence. Considering they were the worst of the traitors, I thought it prudent to act."

I'm not breathing. He listed the family as a failure. Atlas is fine then right?

"And?" she asks dangerously.

"We were unable to bring one of them here, your majesty," says the Peacekeeper. "I sent four to the home, but they managed to kill three of them. The fourth only had time to kill Atlas and run."

My world smashes against a brick wall. Not Atlas, anyone but Atlas.

"Avox!"

I snap back to reality. Why is she smiling like that?

"I've decided I want my gold crown after all. Make sure it shines like the Capitol."

She knows a lot about my feelings for Atlas and this is all she can say to me? Years of practice helps me to hold back my tears. Somehow I make it to her room, but as soon as I close the door I collapse against it and fall to the floor.

Torture never hurt this much. All this time I've held on enduring whatever insults and abuse they could heave on me because I thought that as soon as I could be in his arms again it would be nothing more than a bad nightmare. My nightmare is now my reality and no one, not even Gaius or Vixen will be able to help me now. I will always live in the world of the Jabberjays.

Knowing I can't stay up here forever, I put a little makeup on to cover up my tears and grab the crown. It may not shine like the Capitol, but who cares. It's not like she'll punish me for it and even if she did it can't hurt worse than this.

* * *

The Throne Room is empty of everyone except Messalina. This time there is no smile on her face, only pity. The back of my mind tells me there was something more than her desire to change headgear. She was giving me time and privacy to deal with my loss.

"Oh sweetheart," she says.

But like my mother's deathbed apology, I'm past caring what apology or justification she has. This was the plan and Atlas was a casualty. Just like those children will be. The last thing I'll do in this life will be to take out as many Jabberjays as possible.

* * *

"Your majesty," says Wine. "We have incoming. There are no less than four hovercrafts heading this way that are not ours. Your orders?"

"Your majesty," prompts Wine.

"Let the games begin."

Wine smiles, "Yes, your majesty."

When the door shuts she whispers, "They stand a far greater chance out there than they do in here, Aurelia. In here Phoenix would kill them all if his enemy gets too close for his comfort. Out there, Marcus is in control. He will let them be rescued. You'll see."

They were safer at home.

* * *

Within the hour, one of the hovercrafts arrives. Several soldiers jump ship and start firing on a bunch of mutts. The smile on Messalina's face broadens when it's clear these are soldiers from Thirteen. She was expecting them.

"And to think I wasn't sure if they'd come," she says.

She wouldn't be here, I tell myself. But that's a lie. Everything I know about Vixen tells me that she's here or at least close by. I search the face of each soldier dreading what I might find.

Without warning I scramble out of there and into the Control Room. Shoving the technician aside I furiously take control of the screens. I hear the sound of guns being lifted but I ignore them.

"Hold," says Grandfather.

It only takes me ten more seconds to find the screen and bring it up. There she is right in the middle of this blasted arena.

Grandfather shakes his head and laughs, "Tally-ho."

"Sir?" says the Peacekeeper that has a gun on me.

"Inform our queen that her niece was just spotted."

The tech gives me a sour look as she regains her seat and I try to look as submissive as possible.

"Call the mutts back. And see to it that nothing harms that one," orders Grandfather pointing to Vixen.

The technicians furiously get to work. The thing about Grandfather is that he's been feared for so many years that he doesn't even need to threaten people anymore. They know what'll happen if his orders aren't obeyed.

"You may return to your mistress," says Grandfather.

That's an order, not a request. Rejoining Messalina I watch her as she stares at the screen. Vixen dominates the screen as she carries one of the children.

"Who's that child?" Messalina asks.

Wine stares at the girl for a moment but it's hard to tell since the child's face is buried in Vixen's shirt.

"Maia Glen, your majesty," says Ulpia. "Her father has been passing information to the rebels for months now."

"So trusting," she says more to herself than to the others.

Whatever she was going to say next gets cut off by an unexpected surprise. A tree crashes to the ground right into the group.

"I said unharmed!" Messalina's shout echoes through the room.

Where's Vixen?

_"Welkin?"_

_ "Coming."_

I breath once Vixen climbs out between the branches with two others.

_"Medic."_

_ "I don't need one I'm fine," _Vixen protests.

_"Ignore her."_

The medic looks at her arm. _"It's not broken, but best to keep the weight off of it for now."_

In an instant the medic whips out a piece of cloth and makes a sling for her. They're off again and we watch some more. Once they're in the field, Grandfather starts firing on their hovercraft.

Vixen runs into the open, "_Stop! I know what it is you want and you can't have it if I'm dead."_

What did she just say?

"Avox, you know her. Go assist with the negotiations," orders Messalina.

Walking in I find Phoenix, Trajan, and Justinian already inside. If I didn't know any better I'd say Justinian was worried about her.

"Cheeky little thing," says Phoenix wetting his lips.

"You have no idea," Grandfather says eyes narrowing slightly. On the intercom he says, "State your terms, girl."

I can only stare as she boldly tells him exactly what is going to happen. Everyone in the arena is to board her hovercraft and escape without any further harm.

"You can't possibly be considering this," says Trajan.

The men have an argument but I'm not listening. Vixen has pulled something out of her hair and I know exactly what that is.

_Vixen, no, what are you doing?_ I want to shout.

"Shut up!" Justinian shouts. He gets a trio of stares from the older men. "Look."

"_You know what this is and what it can do. You saw for yourself during the war. Let them go or I swear I'll pull a star-crossed lover on you and eat this pill right here!"_

"She'd do it, sir," says Justinian.

Sighing Grandfather says, "That she would. Any further objections? No? Good." To Vixen he says, "Pill on the ground first."

_"I'm crazy, not stupid."_

Laughter fills the room. It's not his genuine laughter, but the type he gets when plans take an unexpected turn that just happen to suit his purposes. "Very well girl. Have your crew land and collect their cargo. But while they're doing that you walk to the Cornucopia."

_ "Deal."_

It takes a moment for what just happened to click. Vixen is coming here.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This parallels "Silent Games" ch 41-42**

* * *

While Vixen walks to the Cornucopia, I'm retrieving the dress that Messalina wants her to wear. I'm not sure if her motivations are to have Vixen join the role play or as a way to stall so the others have more time to rescue her. All I know at this point is that I have to be down in the catacombs before she arrives at the Cornucopia.

Someone grabs my arm hard and yanks me back. What did I do wrong?

"Hurry up, Aurelia," the woman hisses. Carina?

_What's going on?_ I sign.

"As much fun as it would be to play a game of charades with you, I've got to talk to you now," says Carina.

When I see she wants to go into the maze I stop her. One doesn't have to take many steps in there before it activates. I know.

"There's no cameras," she says.

_There's one right there, _I sign.

"But it's not working. None of them do in these corridors. I don't know and I don't care why because neither one of us has time for that right now. Look, I just overheard Phoenix and Trajan. They intend to let whoever it is in those hovercrafts to invade the castle. Once that happens they are going to kill Messalina, take Vixen, and run."

_Wine?_

"I'm assuming that one is Liber. As of right now he's a tossup. He's still afraid of Panthra but not enough to go to him about the plan. But as soon as he's dead, Wine will most likely join the party. I hate to say this, but I think we need to ally with your Grandfather. Do you think he'll believe you?"

I nod. He probably already knows.

"All right. I'm going to see what I can do about their ride out. Most of the hovercrafts are in the main hanger, but knowing him he probably has another one stashed somewhere. If all else fails I'll be on that ship to welcome them."

Her eyes search the way we came. "All right, see you after this. Hope you don't mind but Claudia and I have already started planning your wedding."

With that she's gone and I'm left with an empty pit in my stomach. What wedding?

* * *

The lift starts descending. Any second now Vixen will be coming down. Grandfather sent two Peacekeepers with me to ensure our captive gets to where she needs to be. How strange this situation is to the first time we met. However this time she surrendered herself instead of being captured. This time she won't be drugged. And the most dangerous difference is that everyone knows where she'll be at all times.

Vixen is surprised to see me and the feeling is mutual. I've seen her after training with Gaius, but I have never seen her this dirty. That's good since it will take more time for that grime to come off.

"Aurelia," she says.

_Really? That's all you're going to say to me about this situation?_ I think.

"What now?"

I roll my eyes. Do I look like I know the answer to that question?

Trigger, the male Peacekeeper, stares at Vixen as she heads to the shower. I hand him the note from Grandfather that tells him Messalina will have him beheaded if he watched. Immediately he turns around and stares at the door.

His partner, Snapper, smiles as she snatches up the note. I don't listen to their banter as I retrieve the clothes Vixen has left out on the floor. Searching through the pockets I look for any more weapons or nightlock. True to her word, she left both up above. So much for Plan A.

* * *

_You're being taken to Messalina. There's a problem and I don't have to explain so you're just going to have to keep up and play along,_ I sign.

"What are you telling her?" Snapper asks. When I hand her my reply she huffs, "Touchy."

"You're dismissed," says the Peacekeeper.

"All yours," Trigger says following Snapper.

The captain looks at Vixen, "Her Majesty is expecting you."

She doesn't even look at me as she walks into the room. My eyes narrow as the doors closes. She better come out of this thing alive or I'm going to kill her. With a deep breath I go to the Control Room to warn my Grandfather.

"How is our young princess doing?" Grandfather teases.

I don't have time for his games especially now with Vixen here.

"Sir, we have incoming," says the tech.

"About time," he replies. "I wouldn't get to have any fun if they didn't show up. Commence the attack."

"Yes, sir."

Everyone has been ordered out of the Throne Room while Messalina is with Vixen. One by one I start picking out the sides. The only one I'm not sure on is Justinian Burks. He seems to be Phoenix's protégé but he seemed almost worried about Vixen.

Grandfather notices my distraction and tells the others to inform Messalina on what's going on. Once they're gone he hands me a piece of paper. Quickly I write down what Carina told me and hand it back.

"I know," he says.

Figures.

* * *

For the next hour I watch as District Thirteen's soldiers get closer. How little Phoenix knows that he's not the only one trying to make sure they get in. If Grandfather really wanted to destroy them this would be over already.

Phoenix leaves the room and I check the Throne Room monitors expecting him to make an appearance. Checking the other screens I find him outside with Trajan. But something's off. They had a conversation in this exact location a few hours ago. The video is on a loop!

Ulpia walks in and stares at the monitors. "Has she ordered a retreat yet?"

"No," Grandfather says casually. "I don't think she will either."

A gun fires in the room and I whip around to see Ulpia falling to the ground. A technician comes forward and retrieves a gun from her grip.

"Well done," Grandfather says calmly accepting the weapon.

The man nods.

Turning to the other technicians, Grandfather asks, "Anyone else want to show their true allegiances?"

No one speaks up and go back to their computers. The first technician takes position by the door ready for a standoff.

"Sir, Trajan is on his way in," says another tech.

Grandfather gestures wide, "You're allowed to get down."

"Thank you sir," the woman says climbing under the desk and others do the same.

"Avoxes as well," he says. "Someone's going to have to clean this up."

One of the others, the one that grudgingly took care of me while I recovered, ducks under the panel with me.

"Ulpia, Hector says to…"

Trajan's voice cuts out and I hear Grandfather's deep voice, "Boo."

Shots fire in the room and I keep low to the ground. One of the other technicians pulls out a gun and points it at Grandfather, but an Avox shoots her down before she can fire. Since when did he have a gun?

A bullet hits the controls above me and I scramble away. The other Avox grabs her side in pain and I crawl back to her. She's bleeding, but not bad. Remembering what Vixen did a year ago, I tear off the bottom of my dress and press that fabric to her wound. Her eyes look up at me in confusion. I wish I could talk right now so I could tell her it would be all right.

The shooting stops but I don't dare move until someone shouts 'clear'. I find the nearest garbage can as the smell of blood starts making me gag. Someone else runs for another one and throws up. At least I'm not the only one.

"Assessment."

"All good here," says the Avox. "Just a couple of dead traitors and an injured Avox."

_Wait what? _Not only does he have a gun, but he's not a real Avox.

"Which Avox," asks Grandfather with a slight catch in his throat.

"I don't know her name. She was next to the queen's handmaiden," says the false Avox.

"Cocles, see to it that Avox is tended to. When you leave this room, keep to your alias."

"Yes sir," says Cocles. With that he lifts the girl up and takes her out of the room.

The loyal technician calls out, "The panel is fried sir. We can't do any further attacks on the rebels from here."

"Very well, evacuate. I'll convince our queen to leave."

No one needs telling twice as they quickly file out of the room except for the first technician.

"Find me Phoenix, but don't kill him. He's mine," Grandfather orders.

The man salutes and smiles, "Here birdie, birdie, birdie."

Grandfather looks me over quickly relief in his eyes. Taking a key from off his neck, he goes over to the far wall. Just like at home, a panel opens leading to another room with a computer.

_Back up cameras,_ I think.

"Messalina's dead. Find Vixen."


	25. Chapter 25

Rewinding the feed I start at the part where Vixen escapes the Throne Room. What happened before that will wait until after she's safe. At first she looks like she's coming to the Control Room, but then she stops and abruptly changes directions.

"Smart fox," says Grandfather.

_What do you mean?_ I type on the screen.

"I mean that was at the same time Phoenix's attempted coup. At the very least she would've been recaptured if she came here."

_Oh, _I type. At least one of us is thinking about these things.

Knowing there's only two ways she can go, I pull up both cameras. And then I see him, Justinian Burks. There's no way to warn her as she crashes right into him. The two of them stare at the other while I wait to see what will happen.

Grandfather stares at the screen calmly, "All right boy, show me your true allegiances."

_"You all right,"_ _Justinian asks._

_"Yeah,"_ _Vixen replies hesitantly._

_ He holds his hand out to her,_ _"Well, come on."_

Both of us stare at the screen when Vixen immediately reaches up and takes his hand. There she goes again dispelling doubt about a person I've been wondering for months about. When did she decide he was an ally because the Gamemakers were still deciding that one for me.

"Well _that_ was unexpected," laughs Grandfather. "Did you know about this?"

I shake my head.

"Never mind that. They're heading for the maze." He reaches over me and types in a few controls. "With any luck they'll be stuck in there until this thing is over."

He then shows me how to end the simulation for when Thirteen is in control of that part of the castle. While he does that, Vixen and Justinian run into the maze and the simulation begins. I know this because the computer tells me it has, but the camera screens are blank.

_What happened? _I ask.

"I don't know"

_"Good evening, Rookie,"_ a voice on the computer says playfully.

"What the-"

Falon Dawnson appears on screen in costume. _"Hear ye, hear ye. Her Majesty, Queen Messalina, has declared that because of your absence this last trip that you are hereby sentenced to figure out my new code before you can enjoy watching me solve yet another set of your simulations. Enjoy."_

The screen goes back to the main display.

Grandfather slams the desk, "Blast it, Falon, your granddaughter doesn't have time for your games!"

_"Passwords… really Rookie," _Falon's voice taunts. _"Try again."_

"You're on," he growls. His fingers hit the keyboard with such fury that I take a step back. Never before have I seen him with such an obsessed expression. If Vixen weren't in life and death peril I might've found it amusing that a woman who's been dead for two decades can get so easily under his skin because not many have achieved the feat.

While he does this I check the other monitors. District Thirteen presses forward against the Peacekeepers ducking behind statues and pillars. If I still liked the Hunger Games this might be really thrilling. But I'm not thrilled, I'm a nervous wreck. I know Phoenix and he won't give up on Vixen not when she's this close.

* * *

How many minutes go by, I don't know. But eventually a red light flickers indicating someone is on the outside wall. Switching cameras, I find Vixen climbing down. Shaking my Grandfather's shoulder I try to point out the screen.

He glances at the screen for a second and then does a double take. "Now _that's_ cheating."

My blood turns to ice when Vixen loses her grip.

_"I'm coming!"_

Vixen let's go completely and I fear I'm watching her fall to her death. But then she lands, rather dramatically, on the balcony. Justinian lands next to her a heartbeat later and checks on her. It's the same shoulder that I saw that ugly bruise on her earlier.

_Oh Vixen what were you thinking coming here?_ I think.

They don't break for long before he wraps an arm around her and leads her into the room. The doors fly open and an entire squad of Peacekeepers storms the room. In an instant, they force them apart and subdue them.

Grandfather swears. "Keep on them."

I take his seat and start following them. I switch screens wondering if it's possible Thirteen could intercept. They're in the courtyard, but there's a small group a little further ahead. What I wouldn't give for a few traps to take down the Peacekeepers.

"And now we see why it was a good idea to replace the elevators when I said to," Grandfather rants as more Peacekeepers enter an elevator to join Phoenix. And I agree. All the elevators here are manual. There's no way to stop them.

Find Phoenix. That's where they'll be taking Vixen. If I know where they're going, I can let Thirteen know where to concentrate their efforts instead of going on a wild fox chase… wait did I really just think that?

There's no quick way to find him so I go back to the Throne Room and follow his actions. Smiling when I see him holding his nose, I fast forward until I find out he's hiding down in the dungeons. How appropriate.

A majority of the Peacekeepers start running down random hallways while small pockets retreat to Phoenix's positions. They're trying to distract them. Not if I tell Thirteen where to find them first.

"I'm sorry, Aurelia."

I whip around just in time to see the door close the rest of the way and hear the unmistakable 'thunk' of the lock moving into place. Abandoning the computer I fly to the door and try to open it but it doesn't budge.

_Open this door right now,_ I try to shout.

But he doesn't unlock the door. Rushing over to the computer I start typing in commands to open the door but nothing works. It's a standard no technology involved lock that can only be opened from the other side. Why on the other side? I don't know. All I know is that I'm trapped. Getting back up I bang on the door over and over again.

_ If Vixen dies I'll never forgive you!_


	26. Chapter 26

It's no use. He's not coming back. He's left me again.

Fuming I return to the computer. There's only one thing for me to do in here and that's keep on Vixen. The Peacekeeper holding her pushes against her shoulder causing her to wince. And there's nothing I can do to help her as she slips further away from me.

* * *

_"What happened here?"_

Shifting from one camera to the next I see people entering the Control Room. They search the bodies making sure they are dead and without any traps on them. Finally the leader announces 'clear' and a few more people walk in and look at the mess.

_"Trajan, Sulla… _and_ Ulpia? And it's not even my birthday."_

Plutarch!

_ "Yeah? Well your early birthday present is going to cost us," _someone I vaguely recognize says indicating the controls.

_"So much for finding them the easy way,"_ says Plutarch as he looks at the control panels.

One of these days my brain is going to leave on vacation and forget to take me with it. Flinging the chair behind me I start banging on the door again until my fists hurt.

_Hurry it up, _I think watching their failed attempts to pick the lock. Another minute passes before someone brings a battering ram. Backing away to the far corner I wait for them to enter.

"Well if you want to do it the easy way."

I hold my hands up to show them I'm unarmed.

"Aurelia!" says Plutarch.

I point to the screens where Vixen and Justinian just got shoved into an elevator.

Plutarch hovers over the computer, "I've got eyes on Vixen. She's in an elevator heading… down they're taking her downstairs. Give me a moment," he looks at me, "Do you know another way to get down there?"

I pull up the map with multiple routes. With that he plants a kiss on my head, "Thank you."

_She's going to be all right,_ I tell myself over and over again as Plutarch starts giving instructions.

"Arch?"

Wait a moment. I know that voice. But it can't be.

"In here."

"Galba's dead. Any luck finding-"

I stare at him mouth open. He's… alive?

"Aurelia," says Atlas eyes full of relief.

Before I have time to process anything, his lips crash against mine. It's him it's really him!

"Don't ever do something like this again," he says holding me tight. Tears fall uncontrollably as I wrap my arms around him.

"As much as I'm enjoying this touching display of affection, I need help," says Plutarch.

Atlas and I hurry back into the room. "Sorry, Arch, but I haven't seen my fiancé in months."

"Ah," he says turning back to the computers. "Wait what?"

His face lights up like a district kid on parcel day.

"Arch, priorities. Vixen and the rest of our friends first then you can start running your idea for another wedding propo."

"Right," Plutarch says turning back to the computers.

I'm given a com so I can listen in on the other end. Plutarch gives the instructions and when his don't work Atlas translates. Someone named Commander Luca speaks for his soldiers as they hurry down to the dungeons.

"Who's that," Atlas asks.

_Justinian Burks, _I type. _All I know is that Vixen trusts him._

"New player. Someone else is captured besides Vixen." Atlas provides a description and adds, "For now treat as an ally."

_ "Understood," _says Luca.

Atlas' arm wraps around my shoulder as Vixen is brought to Phoenix and I clutch his hand like a vice.

"Faster is better. Phoenix is with her now," says Plutarch. "Other teams, keep a sharp eye out. We can account for several of the big fish, but Panthra and Wine are still MIA."

Wine, I didn't bother to look for Wine! Before I have a chance to beat myself up over that, Vixen's screams echo the room bringing my attention back to her. I grit my teeth as Phoenix digs his hand into her shoulder.

_"Was that her?"_ Luca asks.

"Yeah," says Plutarch. "Phoenix exploited an injury."

Justinian struggles to get free of his guards, but they are stronger than he is and quickly subdue him forcing him to his knees. When Vixen finally looks up, she only looks at him.

Her mouth moves, _I'm sorry._

_"When did you decide to betray me?" _asks Phoenix.

_"Before I even joined you,"_ Justinian says.

"Aurelia, where's Carina?" Plutarch asks.

I shrug. I haven't seen any sign of her since she told me about Phoenix's plot. Right now I'm not all that worried about her since everyone thinks she is on their side. She's been smart enough to stay ahead of the game this long I doubt she'll be stupid now.

Justinian starts swearing at Phoenix and I'm annoyed that I didn't hear what Phoenix said to him to make him go off like that. Within seconds it's like I'm watching the Peacekeepers beating up Peeta Mellark the day Snow bombed Thirteen.

"Straight ahead," Atlas says over the com. "Vixen is right at the front of those large cluster snowmen."

Justinian recovers enough from his beating to shout, _"She's over here!" _

All we can do is stare at the screen as Thirteen pursues Phoenix and his men. Plutarch gives them a few directions, but they're not all that necessary. They have found their quarry and the chase is on. There's nothing left for us to do now but watch.

The Peacekeepers are blocked by a door that won't open. The technician that shot Ulpia speaks with the Captain and suggests retreating to a certain room. He's on my Grandfather's side, so what's his game?

Without a debate they pull Vixen down another hallway. I watch the technician slip away from the group as they near a door. The Peacekeepers drag Justinian into the room and drop him on the floor before retreating to cover the door. Vixen is then shoved in and she tries to go over to Justinian but a Peacekeeper points a gun at her telling her to stay put.

Phoenix enters and the door closes with only three Peacekeepers left to guard him. They're trapped and Phoenix knows. Justinian sits up clutching his chest. Given the beating he probably has a couple of broken ribs. But that doesn't stop him from smiling at Phoenix.

_"You lose,"_ Justinian taunts.

Phoenix glares at Justinian and pulls out his gun, _"I won't let them rescue you."_

_ "NO!"_

Without warning, Vixen runs right into the shot. A soundless scream escapes me as she's knocked off her feet and falls to the ground. She's not moving… why isn't she moving?

"Vixen is down. Vixen is down!"

Atlas tries to wrap his arms around me but I don't let him. To let him comfort me right now is to accept she's dead. She can't be, she's not allowed to be.

Four shots ring through the air and I expect to see Thirteen barge through the door. Maybe, just maybe she's still alive. But that's not what I see. Instead I see three dead Peacekeepers and Phoenix clutching onto the hand that held the gun.

_"Fetch."_

In a flash, one of those huge mutts lands on Phonix. Bitting his arm, the creature drags him over to Grandfather and then sits on him. Grandfather starts rubbing the mutt indulgently.

_"Yes, you're daddy's favorite aren't you? Yes you are." _

The mutt licks his hand like a puppy, its tail whipping back and forth across Phoenix's face.

Grandfather looks down at Phoenix with no emotion, _"I won't let them rescue you."_

Phoenix is terrified and he has every right to be. With one more rub between the ears Grandfather says, _"Corny…"_

The mutt sits up, all playfulness of a puppy gone.

_"You and your friends have fun."_

With that, the mutt drags Phoenix down a passageway that it must've come from. His screams start to fade just as the cameras go blank.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! All caught up. Now to finish both stories. **


	27. Chapter 27

Atlas takes my com off and leads me into the hallway. It takes me a moment to realize why and I bury my face into his shoulder. Is losing Vixen the price for getting Atlas back?

"Do you want to go to the hovercraft?" he asks quietly.

I shake my head. We'll both be needed to wrap this up. But for now I want to be with him.

Something on the com catches his attention and I think our respite is over.

"Repeat that."

What happened? Did they catch my grandfather? Doubtful. He knows this place better than anyone else alive or dead.

Atlas gives a 'whoop' before planting a kiss on me. "She's alive."

Without a thought I dash back into the Control Room and practically shove my com back on my ear. The screens are still blank, but I can at least hear what's going on.

_"…don't know for sure until we get her to the hospital. But she's alive."_

"That's… great news. I'll have a hovercraft ready to take off as soon as you get the injured loaded," says Plutarch.

What's up with him? He doesn't seem like his usual self. I'm about to ask when Atlas shakes his head mouthing 'later'.

Wanting to see her for myself, I go to the elevator they'll be coming up. Atlas keeps his gun ready checking every hallway. With the cameras down, we're blind to our enemy. But it's all quiet.

Covering his microphone he says, "Plutarch's son was killed by one of those mutts."

_Oh no._

Atlas tells me that they recovered twenty-six children. Soclarus and two others are dead, four severely injured and the rest with minor wounds. As soon as the hovercraft left the arena, they traveled far enough to meet the others. With the craft too badly damaged for a return trip, the children and injured were loaded onto another hovercraft with most of the medics and departed immediately for District Thirteen. Anyone left that was still fit pilled on the three remaining hovercrafts for an all out assault on the arena.

The soldier I vaguely recognized from earlier comes and joins us. "Just want to see for myself."

_ You and me both,_ I think.

Atlas nods, "Triac, I'm not sure if you met my fiancé, Aurelia. Aurelia, Triac Brooks."

He shakes my hand, "We met in Three. Congratulations."

That's where I know him from. He was the one giving us the tour of his district when the Jabberjays tried to take Vixen all those months ago. And the one who has been in communication with her ever since.

The elevator starts to move removing whatever thoughts I had from my mind. We move back so we don't interfere with them when they arrive. When the doors open it is jammed pack with Thirteen's soldiers.

Tears start to come when they bring Vixen out. Her eyes open briefly and I smile and she smiles back. I want to go with her on the hovercraft, but right now I'm one of only a few who knows anything about this place.

Justinian walks out black and bloody, but still under his own power. There will be a time to ask questions and believe me I've got several. Right now there are other things to deal with first.

Going up to Messalina's room I grab the list of everyone that was here today and start placing an x for dead and a check for captured and leaving the rest alone except one. In front of 'Avox 9' I add the word 'talking' and scratch out '9' since there's only one. Still ticks me off that he could talk this whole time and I didn't know. But then what better place to put a spy since no one looks an Avox in the eye?

"Well that's convenient," says Atlas looking over my shoulder. When I'm done with the list, Atlas tells everyone else who we're looking for.

_"Arch? You on this thing?"_

That's Carina's voice!

_"Good to hear your voice," _says Plutarch.

_ "I know right? Out of curiosity do you happen to have any cheese on you?"_

_ "No, why?"_

_ "Because I've brought the wine."_

I'm confused for a little bit wondering if she was referring to the wine cellar. Seems to be an odd place for her to be, but then I realize it's a joke. Carina has Liber Wine.

Atlas laughs, "You've been waiting to use that one, haven't you?"  
_"But of course, dearie. Oh, and while I have you on the line have you two picked out a date yet?"_

"No, this is the first time I've seen her since the night I've proposed. Haven't had time yet to-"

_ "If it isn't too much trouble, might we _clear the com,_" _says Commander Luca.

Oops.

_"We'll talk later," _laughs Carina.

* * *

They find Phoenix… what's left of him anyway. Of the list, only Grandfather and five others are missing, all of them loyal to Grandfather. After hours of searching, they've given up. Somehow they've gotten away. It's decided to disable the remaining hovercrafts on the off chance if they're still here that they won't be able to escape. I'm willing to bet Thirteen will be returning for those, that's if Plutarch doesn't get to them first.

Before we leave I take one last look in a few of the private rooms. I go into mine first. It still feels foreign but I still know where most of the things are. Sorting through what I want doesn't take long since I don't want most of it and then I'm off to the next room.

In Messalina's I make sure all the windows and closets are closed before going into Falon's room. Carina points a gun at us but lowers it once she recognizes us.

"Force of habit," she says.

_Understandable,_ I sign and Atlas translates.

Carina hands us a picture. "Vixen really does look like her. Strange that Falon would have this here."  
In the picture, Falon Dawnson has flowers in her hair and wears a simple blue dress that's obviously from the districts. Her hands are joined together with a man in a nice pair of pants and shirt. Despite their simple clothing, they're both radiant as they gaze into each other's eyes.

Was this Falon's wedding? I think it is and if that's the case then the younger Grayson Welkin was a looker. This for sure will be going to the Welkins.

From there, Carina fills us in on how she captured Wine. Pretty simple, she found the hovercraft Phoenix was trying to get to and Wine was an early arrival. After allowing him on board, she knocked him out, tied him up, and waited for the others. The next people she saw were Thirteen's soldiers. After that she surrendered herself as a prisoner until she was verified as an ally.

"Anticlimactic isn't it?" she laughs. "I just hope Johanna appreciates that I didn't kill him so she can watch his execution. Do you think I should put a bow on him?"

* * *

One last mystery pops up right as we're about to leave. Messalina's body is missing. Without cameras there's no telling when her body was removed or where she was taken. With Grandfather still missing, my only guess is that he has her and I say as much.

As we leave the arena I can only hope that this is almost over. There are still some loose ends to tie up at the Captiol, but the biggest battle is over. With one last look, I say farewell before joining Atlas and falling asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

We're not taking any chances with our prisoners and so we land directly on the prison. The media swarms the hovercraft door as soon as it's open. Normally Plutarch would be the one to speak to the masses, but he hasn't moved from his seat since we took off.

Atlas lets go of me for the first time and approaches the cameras. "At this time there will be no comment until we have briefed President Paylor and the parents of the children abducted. Thank you."

Of course this makes them want every little detail. However everyone keeps to the plan and remains silent. Soldiers come aboard to remove our prisoners. The cameras go wild on our subjects but until the hoods are removed the media won't know for certain whom our souvenirs are from the trip.

* * *

Plutarch leaves to break the news to his wife and younger son that we were too late to save his son. Vulcan, who met us on the roof, follows him. The cameras follow him until his car drives away. This time he wasn't the Gamemaker, but the parent whose child died in the arena.

"Come on," says Atlas.

* * *

Someone has to deliver the news to President Paylor. We're escorted to the library where she and several anxious family members wait. As soon as we enter she stands up and I wonder when the last time she slept was. Looking around at the parents and other family members and breathe a sigh of relief that none of them are family of the other two dead children.

Atlas gets straight to the point. He allows for a few minutes to let them breathe a sigh of relief and then explains the other details. They hammer him with questions, but he tells them before they are allowed to have anymore answers he wants the families of the children killed notified.

President Paylor agrees. Atlas hands her a piece of paper with the name of the children. Without a word she directs him to follow her. Guards detach themselves from the doors and walk in front and behind us while Atlas gives her more details. President Paylor stops when he gets to the part where Vixen traded herself for all of the kids.

"Please tell me she survived this," she says slightly haunted.

"She was alive when Commander Luca took her back to Thirteen. We won't know her condition until I can communicate with Leader Steev. All I can tell you at this point is that I saw Phoenix shoot her."

Thirteen was the closest, I realize that, but I wish that she could've come to the Capitol. I hate not knowing. But if it's this bad for me, how much worse would it be for her family? I don't know, but not as bad as the news we're about to deliver to two other families.

* * *

Carina is leaning up against a doorway as we walk pass. "I need a moment with her."

"See you in there," he says before continuing to the Control Room.

Once he's out of earshot she starts talking. "I was there too. There was nothing either of us could do that would've changed the outcome. So don't go blaming yourself for what happened. This is the Jabberjays' fault and no one else's, got it?"

Can she read my thoughts? Does she know how much I loathe myself right now?

"You aren't listening. The only people that could change the outcome did everything they could. Our job was to collect information and pass it along and live to do it again and again until they were taken down. Remember that."

* * *

The next week I wrack my brain for every last detail I can recount since I joined up with the Jabberjays. That Justinian guy shows up partway through and is able to shed more light on, well, everything. The best information is of Vixen who is resting somewhat comfortably back in Thirteen.

"That's suspicious," says Atlas when Justinian tells us that Vixen was being compliant.

I think that's the first time I allow myself a good laugh.

What none of us knew was that Justinian was the secret source Blane Peaks had been using since the time Justinian joined up. Lilac grilled her father on why he didn't tell her, that it was risky to trust him, etc. My favorite part of that conversation…

"So let me get this straight, Li. Your daughter is the one to take a bullet for him, but I'm the one getting all the flack because I used my judgment, like I have since before you were born, to trust him as an informant?"

I don't think I ever saw her fumble before.

* * *

We all sit around a table and go over every detail one more time. Anytime we remember something it gets added to the file. As punishment for what she put us through, we decided to make Vixen write her own report for President Paylor and the delegates.

_What?_ I ask when I see Carina's expression.

"Well, you know there's a way we can take her punishment one step further."

Vulcan leans forward, "I smell intrigue. Do tell."

"Quite simple darling, we make Vixen the hero," she says her smile deepening. She pauses for effect before continuing. "I mean, she was the one that surrendered herself in exchange for the release of those kids…"

"Not to mention her capture resulted in the splitting of the Jabberjays," says Atlas. "Who would've thought I'd actually have to thank Marcus Panthra for something?"

_She would hate that, _I sign. But then it hits me that that's the point.

"The media will be all over that," says Vulcan. "Quite frankly the only reason the men would want to let people know of our actions is to impress the women. But since I believe all of us are no longer in the market I really don't see a point."

A few more ideas are tossed out before we just start laughing at ourselves. Nero, ever the Peacekeeper, brings our attention back to matters of business. But then cracks one more joke that sends us into fits of laughter again.

Our report is sealed and Atlas and Nero leave to deliver it to President Paylor. Claudia signals for me to get up, "If you'll excuse us, we've got some important matters to attend to. Carina?"

Iraneaus shrugs his shoulders when Vulcan signals to him to see what his wife is up to. Quite frankly I'm at a loss as well. But in no time, we go to another room and I find out what my fate will be for the next several hours/weeks/months… however long it takes before it happens.

"Now dear, Carina and I have already come up with a few ideas, but it is your wedding. Personally I would just love to do a spring theme in the winter. But first we must decide on colors."

This is going to take awhile. If I'm lucky, Atlas and I will be married within the next ten years. But that's only if we're lucky.


	29. Chapter 29

Since our return to the Capitol, Carina and I have been crashing at Grandfather's mansion. With everyone treating this place like it was haunted, no one else has occupied the place since Grandfather vacated. There aren't many objections, partly because we didn't ask, but Rotor and Lilac tell me that I still have a room at the Training Center. But without Vixen there I think it'd be too awkward with just me and the parents. Besides, Carina says she needs room for all the wedding planning.

A few weeks go by and Carina shows no signs of making her next big decision. Many Capitolists, both good and bad, knew Carina and her affiliation with Phoenix. Returning to her old life, the one she loved so much, is no longer an option. Revenge is still a common practice around here and if the remaining Jabberjays find out she's not in prison, well take a wild guess what will happen to her. She could get a job within the secured sector, but that's not her style. What is her style happens a week and a half later when she disappears leaving a note behind saying she'll be back soon.

* * *

Trial after trial goes by where Carina, who returned as promised, and I are called as witnesses to confirm if someone was a member of the Jabberjays. Liber Wine's trial stings the most. He knew things about me from my old life. While I know I'm not that person anymore, I still did those things and the guilt cuts like a knife.

Iraneus returns to give me a pep talk. He is one of the few people who really knew me back then and assures me I am not even close to being the same girl anymore. That girl wouldn't endure weeks of torture to protect her friends. That girl wouldn't be someone Atlas would fall in love with so easily.

* * *

Rotor and Lilac Welkin pick me up one morning to greet our family. We stand on the platform anxiously waiting for the noon train. I take one breath and then another until I spot him getting off of the second to last car.

_Gaius!_

Dodging the crowd I rush up to him and get one of his papa bear hugs. There will be time to tell our stories to the other, but for now we're just happy to see the other is alive and well. When he finally lets go I see that three people have gathered behind him. He takes the hand of the dark haired woman and instantly I know who she is, his wife. That means the two teenage boys must be his sons. I just wish I could describe the look on Gaius' face when I show him the ring on my finger.

* * *

Atlas and I have been invited over for dinner with the Welkins. Lilac greets us at the elevator with a large smile. The meetings must've gone well today. She hasn't been in this good of a mood since Chance and Sariah arrived a week ago.

"Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable in the living room," she says.

Doing as she says we walk further into the apartment. As we round the corner I find Rotor on the couch with… wait… how did she…

"Evening," Vixen says with her head on her father's shoulder.

My mouth isn't the only one that has dropped to the ground.

"When did you… how did you?"

The Welkins laugh which Vixen instantly regrets. Rotor and Lilac check on her but Vixen assures them the pain was worth their joke. Vixen lays back a little further, still in a little bit of pain but rather smug at the same time.

"To answer your questions, I left Thirteen the same way I arrived, landed in one of the districts, and took a train into the Capitol arriving late this morning and got a ride off a friend at the train station. Leader Steev is going to announce tomorrow that he let me go. So what did I miss?"

Sometimes that girl…

* * *

Atlas and Vixen… in one day I thought I lost both of them. Now they're back with me along with Gaius and I don't think I've ever been happier. Wedding preparations are in full swing. Plans move much quicker than I expected. All I have to do is rate Claudia and Carina's ideas on a scale of zero to ten and they do the rest. One massive book after another on how to plan a wedding gets tossed out and soon what's left looks much more manageable. Vixen helps where she can, but between avoiding the media, attending the hearings and trials, meeting up with all of the families of the kids captured so they can personally thank her, and spending time with her family, her schedule is a bit full.

Two months go by when Atlas and I decide to take her away from the Capitol for a week since she's been such a good sport about her forced fame. I figured another trip back to District Five might be in order, but Atlas has something else in mind. With Vixen's injuries still healing, there wasn't much for her to do in Five on her last trip home, but in District Three there's plenty she can do sitting down at the controls. But it quickly becomes apparent that we aren't here for the technological toys, we're here for the technological boys and one in particular.

I knew she liked Triac, but we hadn't had any serious girl time in a month that I didn't know how close they were getting. That night, however, I'm brought up to speed. As Vixen puts it: Shut the front door! They kissed. She said it only lasted a few seconds, but it was still as kiss!

One day Vixen's injuries are playing up and she finally admits that she needs to go to her room to rest. Triac gets up and offers to walk her back. Remembering what happened last time that happened when we were in Three, I decide I should go with them but Atlas grabs my hand and I'm left with watching as the pair leaves together.

Immediately Beetee switches to the security feed outside the building and Atlas pulls up two chairs. If they're so paranoid that something will happen to them why did they let them go alone?

"What do you think?" asks Beetee.

"Right now I think he'd rather be back in that arena facing off those mutts," says Atlas.

_Huh?_

Atlas has been holding out on me. He's friends with Triac and apparently something is going on that he didn't share. Beetee keeps switching cameras until they are no longer within the range of the lens.

"Oh come on. Why did your people have to take down those cameras again?" pouts Atlas.

"Something about privacy," mutters one of the female technicians.

Atlas turns around, "So you're going to tell me you wouldn't be interested in watching Triac ask her to be his girlfriend?"

That catches everyone's attention.

Everyone tries to act as if they're still working when a shell-shocked looking Triac returns.

"Breathe," Beetee encourages. After a minute Atlas asks, "Well?"  
He can only manage a nod before Atlas claps him on the back. I give the Avox equivalent of a shriek of delight before running to Vixen. I want every little detail.


	30. Chapter 30

"You all are going to do what now?" Carina asks.

"Blow up the unused arenas," says Triac. "For now we can't touch the used ones, but President Paylor gave us permission to destroy the rest of them."

We all exchange glances. If this guy thinks like Vixen then Panem help us if they ever get married, which is a very likely outcome despite the four year age gap. Regardless, the plan is amazing and the Turncoats all agree to help in one way or another.

* * *

The first arena has been blown sky high. Plans for the rest of the arenas are already in motion. We all stay busy, but being out here by the arenas pulls my thoughts towards Grandfather. One day I pull Gaius aside and he agrees it's time for a trip.

Stepping off the hovercraft I look around at Messalina's sanctuary. Gaius keeps his gun at the ready. I don't blame him. Just because there was one trained mutt doesn't mean all of them are trained.

"Welcome, Lady Aurelia." My surprise turns to annoyance when I spot the talking Avox, Cocles I think. "We were not expecting you. If you wish, I will take you to Lord Marcus."

We're taken down to the lake where a solitary figure in a similar costume complete with a bow and quiver walks up the bank with a huge wolf-hound walking in step alongside its master. Cocles walks up to them and takes the two dead birds from the figure. My eyes shoot open when they push back their hood and I see Grandfather staring up at me. Did he shoot those birds himself… with that?

In a moment Cocles and the wolf-hound go in one direction while Grandfather slowly walks up to us. Sighing he says, "Let's go inside."

We enter one of the smaller rooms where a fire is already going in the hearth. Grandfather warms his hands. "There's some paper and a pen in the corner there."

When I retrieve the pen I laugh to myself that there's a feather attached. Sitting down I get comfortable. This might take awhile. Gaius, ever cautious, watches the door.

"What brings you here?"

_Answers._

"Ask your questions. I will hold nothing back from you."

For the next hour or so I ask question after question and, as promised, he answers them. While we were all distracted with Vixen, one of his men slipped into the Throne Room and removed Messalina body. She's buried beneath the castle where she always wanted to be. After the cameras went blank he checked on Vixen and left but not to watch Phoenix get ripped to shreds. Instead he moved his people to where we'd never look for them until we left. Since then he and the others have been living off the land. They have the hovercrafts and could leave at any time, but Grandfather chose to stay and the others chose to stay with him.

He in turn asks a few questions and when I tell him about Vixen and Triac's project he flinches. "Ask me about the people here."

_How many?_

"As I understand from the last count, over five hundred," he says. He doesn't wait before diving into his explanation.

"Thirteen wasn't the first to discover where the first war was heading. My father started pulling out his friends from the districts and some rebels from the Capitol that were willing to go hiding them in one place or other. When Messalina obtained this place, he moved them all here and set them up as permanent staff. They grow their own food, hunt, build their own houses… a fair price in exchange for little to no involvement from the Capitol. They never knew the Hunger Games existed and my father, Messalina, and I kept it that way.

"Many people I disappeared over the years ended up here. Your mother used to terrorize her half-sister and so I brought her here as well. Estel was too good for the Capitol anyway and she thrived in this place. Because of our diverse mix we call this place Mockingjay."

It takes me several minutes to process all of this. It is Gaius who asks the next questions. All the obvious questions are asked and all the obvious answers are given. No one knew of Mockingjay's existence except Messalina, Grandfather, and those that lived here.

Then one of the things that never sat right with me comes back and reforms in my head. Before I can think it through I'm writing my question down and handing it too him.

_ Messalina never killed Falon… did she?_

Grandfather looks slightly amused, "Where did you come up with that question?"

_Because you played dumb when you were told Messalina killed her. And you're avoiding the question._

Grandfather sits there staring at the fire with his fingers pressed together when he finally says, "True. But that doesn't change anything."

_ It changes everything!_

"Her death may not have been on her fiftieth birthday in the arms of the man she loved, but it doesn't change the fact that she is still dead."

_How then?_

"Where does your concern come from? What would be the point in telling her family that her death was faked and that she was brought here only to die two years later? Falon was dying and the only thing I could do for her was ensure that her children wouldn't lose both parents."

_Because I want to know._

He closes his eyes like he does when he's trying to remember something. "As I understand it from Estel, she just fell asleep on the shore while watching children play in the lake."

_Her daughter?_

"What about Clea?"

_The other one. Aron's twin._

"How do you know about her?" he says his voice almost a whisper.

_Messalina. _

"Falon got to know her daughter and the family that raised her."

_So then she's here then? _

"No. After Falon's death her foster brother and she moved to the Capitol to get involved in the rebellion. I honestly expected her to come crying to me begging to go back within a year, but I forgot about that stubborn streak on both sides of her family. Torin wouldn't leave her even though he hated it there. But in the process of gathering information to use for the rebellion, Torin was nearly killed. She made it her mission in life to take down the Capitol. Something tells me you know the rest."

Yes, I do.

* * *

I find her sitting next to Vixen and the rest of the demolition crew while they eat dinner and tell stories. It wasn't my imagination that those two were so similar they could be family. Gaius and I are invited to sit down and I take a seat next to Atlas. The stories continue for hours as one by one people leave to go to bed until everyone decides to call it a night.

Before she gets far I stop her. _Carina, can we talk?_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Sohypothetically for letting me run part of this chapter with her.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

Aurelia Panthra, Aurelia Braddock, Avox, just plain Aurelia… my name has changed so many times over the years and today it will change one more time. Looking in the mirror wondering how I got to this point. In just a few short minutes, Gaius will walk me down the aisle and give me away.

Behind me Carina helps Vixen with last minute touch ups on her hair. The Welkins still don't know about her and it's not my place to tell them. At least the two of them have gotten close.

"All right everyone we've got a big, big, big day ahead of us. Places."

Today seems more like the life I was born into with having others do everything for me. For the longest time I wondered what it would be like to have just one more day as Aurelia Panthra. I had almost had one of those days, right before my mother died, and I thought if having my old life back meant being a Panthra then it wasn't worth it. But there was an honor that I never thought was possible.

My name is Aurelia Panthra Braddock, an Avox. I am the daughter of Victor Drite Braddock of District Five and granddaughter of Marcus Panthra of Mockingjay. And today is the start of a new life better than any other I've had before.

**The End**


End file.
